For Love Or Power?
by partnersincrime00034
Summary: Classic East vs. West… but with a twist… written together by elwoodluver00034 and superfan24! come check it out. PLZ R&R! 5 CHAPTER UD! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own shit. But we would LOVE to own Pacey… o the possibilities… lol

Summary: Classic East vs. West… but with a twist…

A/N: Hey guys! This is elwoodluver00034 and superfan24 here. We've FINALLY decided to write a story together! And trust me when I say this won't be the last. I'm sorry that I (elwoodluver00034) haven't been ud any of my stories. I feel terrible. But luckily I have ALL of break to write and write and write some more! YAY! lol. Anyway… I hope you enjoy this new story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

"Why do we have to go anyway?"

"Because! You have to be there for your boyfriend. Wouldn't you think that a good enough reason?"

"I think this is stupid."

Joey scowled at her best friend Jen Lindley as they made their way onto an empty field where it would be held.

Capeside wasn't a big town… but it had a dividing point. The creek ran almost right down the middle of this grace land so it became divided. East and West. They even opened a new school because too many fights were breaking out on campus. So here they were now… East and West bitter rivals… willing to do anything under the sun to bring the other down.

The leaders of these two sides were Pacey Witter, King of the West and Dawson Leery, Ruler of the East. They had been born to hate each other to the bottom their souls. And they did. They hated everything about the other. Everything Dawson stood for Pacey despised as for Dawson towards Pacey.

Joey didn't know how she ever got mixed up in this mess. But somehow she had come to be Dawson's girlfriend and now was almost representing the East side herself… that was definitely a daunting task in and of itself.

She loathed going to these competitions to see who had the biggest muscles. It was all a bunch of show. It was needles but still Dawson insisted it was tradition and would be insulted if it wasn't withheld.

And so, she walked along the creek with Jen, to that stupid Oak tree where every competition was held. As she walked, Joey began to think of how it all started, Dawson becoming lord of their side. It was a little ironic; he wasn't the strongest by far of any of the rich who lived on the East side, but he was smarter, and for some reason, that made him widely accepted. Pacey was a different story. Joey had never actually spoken to him before, but she'd seen him loads of times at competitions, and he looked very strong.

And so they walked along the creek to the battle between the East and the West, the rich and the poor, the privileged and the trash.

But there was a problem in their little happy world. And it was simple… Joey wanted out. Not that she wanted to converge these sides… but she just wanted to get out of here and escape the label she had created for herself. She was not among the richest of the rich in Capeside. She was borderline East. Her father was lucky enough to snatch this house on the 'right' side of the creek, he liked to call it, and make a life for himself and his family at the, particularly lower end of the pack. But he was still happy that he wasn't living on that West side, 'where all the crazy shit of our time would go down'. Sometimes she wonders to herself what it would've been like if her father had just taken the cheaper house and she lived on that dreaded West side.

But that thought was soon forgotten when they finally caught sight of their destination… the Oak tree. She and Dawson had had some good times here. Good memories shared and gone. That tree represents her childhood… and they are using it like a slab of meat. Cutting into its bark… leaving scars that it can never treat. Leaving it wounded and damaged for all to see and remember its pain.

She approached it slowly, anticipating watching as Pacey and Dawson fist fought over and over again. It was so dumb… yet there was no escape from this machine that gobbled up everyone in Capeside with it's complete hold on them. It was all about ego. Plain and simple. The stupid manly ego that just totally drank these people in. It was pointless… to say the least. But she was still here. Wasn't she? Well… in physical form at least.

Something got her attention back to the fight when she heard hushes and oooo's coming from the designated fighting spot. She quickly rushed through the crowd until her eyes set sight on the conflict between these two men…


	2. Welcome to Capeside

thank you for the reviews! we really hope everyone likes this fic! we are workin hard on it, so we hope you all really love it by the end! so...enjoy!

For Love of For Power

Ch.1

Disclaimer: We are not in any way affiliated with DC or the WB… unfortunately!

"How did this one even get started?" Joey yelled to Jen over the crowd of people who were now watching Jack, another random guy from the West side fighting Henry, a not so random boy from the East but only because he was Jen's boyfriend.

"Someone told Henry that Pacey was talking trash about Dawson, so he told Dawson, and Dawson called all of Pacey's crew out," Jen answered, and then shrieked. Henry had lost the fight, and was lying on the ground, holding his nose.

A few guys helped Henry up and moved him out of the way for the main event: Pacey vs. Dawson. Pacey stepped forward first, and everything fell silent. Generally, Pacey called Dawson out because… well… to be honest, Dawson rarely won. Dawson stepped forward a few seconds later, after making sure Henry was OK.

"Are you ready?" Pacey asked Dawson menacingly. Dawson nodded, and the fight began.

Pacey had the first swing, and hit Dawson in the gut, but Dawson didn't fall. He swung at Pacey, and hit his arm, hard. It left Pacey unable to use his right arm for a few minutes, which definitely gave Dawson the upper hand. In a matter of minutes, Dawson had Pacey pinned down, to everyone's surprise.

But as soon as Pacey could feel his arm again, he took the lead. A few more punches were thrown from Pacey's side before it was evident that Dawson was out for the count. Once the fight was over, Pacey and the rest of the West side-ers walked back over the bridge where they'd come from.

Joey suddenly realized that Jen was no longer standing beside her, and that she was now tending to Henry. So, taking her eyes away from the other side of the Creek, Joey walked over to Dawson, who was sitting with his feet in the Creek, holding someone's shirt to his nose.

"Are you OK?" Joey asked Dawson as she sat down.

"Do I look OK, Joey? I can't keep losing! I have to beat Pacey!" Dawson exclaimed.

"Dawson, you can't blame yourself; Pacey's just stronger-," but she couldn't finish because Dawson cut her off.

"My own girlfriend doesn't think I can beat him! Whose side are you on, anyways?"

"I didn't say you couldn't beat him, so chill out, OK? And I'm on your side… the East side… and I always will be," Joey answered, calming Dawson down a little. "Let's clean you up, your mom's gonna be pissed when she sees you."

"Yeah… and my dad's gonna be pissed that I lost," Dawson muttered as he and Joey headed for his home.

"Pacey, my man! You've done it again!" Jack exclaimed in Pacey's back yard. The West side kids were off celebrating throughout their side, but Pacey and Jack needed to rest for a little before joining in the festivities.

"Dawson's a punk. I bet that girlfriend of his could even beat him!" Pacey replied.

"We've really got to finish the East side, once and for all; show 'em they're no better than we are," Jack said.

"Yeah… I'd love to finish them off," Pacey replied. "But we'd need a good plan. We'd have to hit Dawson and his motley crew where it hurts; you think up something good. I'm gonna go rub our victory into some sour East side losers."

After Joey had dropped Dawson of at his house, she started her walk back to her own as Jen's car pulled up beside her.

"Need a ride?" Jen asked.

"You're my hero," Joey said jokingly as she hoped into Jen's car.

"So, that wasn't the best fight, huh?" Jen said as she started the drive to Joey's.

"It was just like every other fight. Dawson's beaten Pacey, like… three times. Why does he even bother?"

"It's about honor, Jo! Come on, you know that!" Jen exclaimed. "What is going on with you lately?"

"Nothing is going on with me," Joey replied as Jen pulled up to her house.

"If you say so, Joey. See ya at school tomorrow?" Jen asked.

"Of course," Joey answered, waving as Jen pulled away.

What _was_ wrong with her lately? She used to be all about the East side, especially since she was so lucky to actually live on the good side of the Creek. Being Dawson's girlfriend had meant everything to her. But suddenly she began to wonder what else was out there besides this stupid little town with its stupid rivalries.

"There's gotta be something more," Joey whispered before she turned to walk inside her house, but a voice stopped her.

"There's not too much more," a voice drifted in from behind her.

"Who's there?" Joey asked out loud, wishing her parents were home instead of working double shifts at their restaurant.

"Honestly, there are a few crowded cities, some oceans and lakes, a couple places of untouched country, and good old Capeside, Mass."

"Seriously, who's there?" Joey asked, becoming scared. She knew she lived close to the West side, but no one had ever crossed the Creek just to mess with her.

"I'm a little hurt that you don't recognize the guy who kicked your boyfriend's ass," Pacey replied, walking out of the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked angrily.

"Whoa, calm down, Potter. It's not like you live miles away from my side of the Creek or anything. I'm just taking a walk is all," Pacey replied.

"Well, you can go back to _your_ side now. As if the West side being your side is something to be proud of," Joey retorted.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Potter. Everyone knows you and your family should really be on _my _side. It was luck that got you here in the first place."

Joey fell silent for a minute. She knew what Pacey had said was true, but for _him_ to say it was just down right embarrassing. She carefully studied the patch of grass near Pacey's foot, contemplating her next comment. But Pacey beat her to it.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out. But hey, that's the second time I've beaten an East side-er today."

"How's that?" Joey asked.

"Well, I pummeled your man to the ground," Pacey began with a smirk, "and I out-witted the witty, sharp tongued Joey Potter."

With that, Pacey walked off, back into the shadows he had come from. Joey stood on her porch for a little longer, thinking about how different her life could have been if her family had moved to the West side. She sighed quietly, and walked into her house.

ok, so, what did ya'll think? well... tell us if you liked it, loved it, hated it even! review and we'll update soon!


	3. The Secret Life of Dads

hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews! we hope you like where this story is going so far! ok so... enjoy!

For Love or Power

Ch.2

Disclaimer: Not our show!

RING RING RING!

"Joey, could you get that sweet heart?" Mike Potter called from his office. Joey popped herself off the couch from her oh so intriguing movie and shuffled over to the receiver. She picked it up and punched the talk button "Hello, Potter residence," came out in a very condescending manner. On the other end a muffled noise with what sounded like coughs came out.

"Oh, um, hi. Is Mike there?"

Whoever this person is sounded desperate on the other line. Joey was trying to figure out who would be calling her dad. He only worked at a restaurant and they never got calls at home. She slowly moved to her father's office. With each step the confusion grew. She cracked the door open and Mike looked up from his desk and removed his glasses and took in the sight of his daughter holding out the phone to him.

"Um, it's for you Daddy." He gave her a look and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" A very curious Mike Potter inquired. A muffled voice that Joey couldn't quite understand came through. Mike looked wide-eyed and quickly shoved Joey out of the room. Whatever it was she was not meant to hear it.

"I told you NEVER to call me at home!" Joey pressed her ear to the door. She knew it was eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself. She was too curious not to. She heard more muffles. Something that sounded like "sorry" came out from the line but that was all she heard.

"SORRY? Sorry isn't gonna cut it! My children _live_ in this house. Are you really that hooked you can't wait twenty-four hours until another fix?" Joey's blood stopped in that sentence. What was going on? Her dad wasn't dealing drugs. He couldn't be. That was impossible. Right? He was an honest man. A good man. How could he?

Joey got knocked out of her thoughts when she heard more muffles. She decided to shove her tears away and listen to everything. She had to know. She heard her father sigh and begin to talk again. "Fine, fine." "No--no I don't want to lose you as a customer. But come on man! Never again okay?" "Good." "I'll be over in twenty." "Bye." Joey ran as fast as her feet could carry her back to her resting spot on the couch so he wouldn't think she heard. She held back her tears well when Mike came back into the room, put the phone back in its cradle and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"I'll be back in a bit," Mike said as he grabbed his coat from the closet. Joey tried so hard not to let her tears come spilling out. She quavered a bit.

"Where are you going?" Mike's eyes bulged a bit but he recovered quickly.

"I have some business to take care of. Enjoy your movie," he whispered to her and without any last thought he was out the door and gone.

Joey looked around her home hopelessly… she knew there was some reason they were living here. All the other restaurant owners lived on the West side and they made more money than their little place ever could. She finally realized that the only way they could afford this house was by him dealing. Her chest started to heave… she couldn't breathe. This was all a nightmare… it had to be. She couldn't tell anyone because that would not only result in the breakup of the family but also put them in the West.

Everyone knew her on the West side. And they hated her. If they found out they would torment and tease her to no end. She would die of embarrassment. Dawson would never speak to her again and all of her East side friends would NEVER associate themselves with a West side-er, especially after her dad gets busted for selling drugs. This was an impossible predicament. For now she would just have to keep this terrible secret between herself and her alone. If anyone knew it would be the end of her life as she knew it.

Joey couldn't be in that house for another second. She quickly turned the TV off, scribbled a note out to her father so he wouldn't worry about her whereabouts, grabbed her coat, and was out the door.

Joey didn't know where to go. Jen would probably be off somewhere with Henry, and Dawson… well, Dawson would just pester Joey into watching a movie, or going out somewhere with all of _his_ friends, or just make her feel terrible about being in a bad mood at all. So Joey began her walk to the only happy place she could think of, the Oak tree.

Pacey and Jack were relaxing in Jack's backyard. They were both in deep thought, thinking about how to finally beat the East side when Jack's head sprung up with an idea.

"I am a genius!" Jack exclaimed, causing Pacey to jump.

"You got an idea then?" Pacey asked, amused at Jack's actions.

"I've got the best idea I've ever had in my entire life! So, we want to beat the East side, right?"

"Yes Jack, I'm glad you've grasped that much of it," Pacey joked.

"Shut up; come on man, you wanna know or not?" Jack asked, totally serious.

"Fine, go ahead," Pacey answered.

"Who is the leader of the East side?"

"Dawson."

"And if Dawson crumbles…," Jack trailed off, wanting Pacey to pick up the pieces.

"… the whole East side will crumble?" Pacey finished in a question.

"Exactly; what will they do without their leader? And what would we do to Dawson to totally break him down?"

"OK, now I'm lost," Pacey said.

"Come on, think! What would we go after to totally crush Dawson? What's the most important thing in the world to him?"

"His girl?" Pacey asked with a smile on his face.

"Hell yes, man! We go after his girl!" Jack said, quite proud of his plan.

"Wait, you don't wanna hurt the Potter girl, do you?" Pacey asked. He may be his father's son, but unlike his dad, Pacey took no pleasure in hitting girls.

"No man that would only cause Dawson a minimal amount of pain and anguish. We're gonna make her fall for you."

"Now that I like the sound of. Give me all the details, oh wise one." Pacey smirked devilishly, loving their new plan to finally bring those pompous East side-ers down.

Joey sat quietly under the tree, thinking about everything she'd ever thought about her life when she heard a rustling sound come from the other side of the tree.

"This is equal territory you know," came Pacey's voice. He'd taken a walk to think about Jack's plan, and had just ended up at the tree.

"What's your point?" Joey asked as he stopped in front of her and sat down.

"It's just not safe is all. Anything can happen in equal territory."

"I don't need you to worry about me," Joey sneered, looking into his eyes for the first time and seeing just how blue they were.

"I wasn't worrying about you, Potter, so don't get all high and mighty on me. I was simply stating a fact."

"Well, fact stated, so you can go now," Joey said quietly.

"I don't have to go anywhere. Equal territory, remember?"

"If people see me hanging around with you-," Joey began, but Pacey cut her off.

"They'll what? Talk about you behind your back? You know, you East side-ers are all the same. You worry about such useless shit. You have no idea what goes down in the West side."

"Maybe that shit is useless to you, but maybe it's all I have. Did you ever think that my life could be so confusing right now that I wouldn't even _know_ where to begin to explain it to anyone?"

"Not even to your boyfriend?" Pacey asked quietly.

"Especially not to him," Joey replied, standing up and walking away from the tree and Pacey.

"Later Potter," Pacey called behind her.

"Much later I hope," Joey replied, turning to face him, but then walking on her way again.

Pacey sighed and let his head fall back on the tree. _This is not gonna be easy. _He thought to himself before standing up and walking back to the West side, contemplating how to get the Potter girl to fall for him… but also making sure he didn't fall for her in the process.

well... what did ya think? like it? love it? hate it? (we hope not!) review and we'll update soon!


	4. True Love and Temptations

so… we didn't get any reviews for ch.2 which was disheartening. that's why we waited so long to ud. plz guys r&r! it means a lot to us when you do. i hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!

For Love or Power

Ch.3

Disclaimer: We're becoming redundant…

"Pacey, wake up!"

The voice jolted though Pacey's system and awoke him immediately. He looked around sleepily until his eyes landed on his desk chair with his good ole friend Jack sitting in it.

"What the hell, Jack? It's still early!"

"No, it isn't, it's 11:30. Do you know what happens at midnight on a Saturday?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, yeah… Joey goes down to the tree. I know, I'm up, I'm going."

Pacey and Jack had been watching Joey's mannerisms for three weeks now. Pacey kept popping up, much to Joey's annoyance, but Pacey strangely looked forward to their 'surprise' encounters.

"Please, remind me why we are doing this again?" Pacey asked, exhausted from some random party he and Jack had hit the night before.

"To bring down the East side, once and for all! Now get dressed, comb your hair, and for god's sake man; brush your teeth!"

"Dad, I'm going out!" Joey called through the house, waiting for the response she knew wasn't coming. Over the past three weeks, things between Joey and her father had become strained. It's like this: she knows, he knows that she knows, she knows that he knows that she knows, and he knows that she knows that he knows that she knows. You think that's confusing, try being Joey.

Joey quickly walked out her front door, and into the cool October air. Joey loved fall. She really enjoyed colder weather to the warmer. She walked slowly to the tree, as was customary for her on Saturdays, especially when Dawson and Jen were nursing hangovers from the night before.

Joey sat down by the tree, leaning against it, closing her eyes, and breathing in the crisp air.

"I swear, a guy can't be alone anywhere these days," Pacey said as he walked up to the tree and sat down.

"Pacey, I always come here. I know you know I always come here."

"I was hoping you were having an off day," Pacey replied.

"Well, I've been having an off month, so please, just get the hell away from me?" Joey asked, looking at him for the first time since his arrival and noticing how absolutely gorgeous he was. But Joey always noticed that.

"Really? A whole month off?"

"Pacey, please, just go away?" Joey begged. With everyday she was losing her will to fight what was going on around her. Dawson had come so close to getting her to sleep with him the other day; but some things she could still say no to.

"I don't have to go anywhere, it's-."

"Equal territory, I know," Joey said, cutting Pacey off, causing him to smirk.

"Jeez, Potter, you act as if you've got some horrible life to lead. Your life is perfect, just deal with it. I mean, virtually nothing bad happens to you. You and your family are just so-."

"Pacey, you have no idea how I feel, what I go through! You have no idea how it feels to find out your father is a drug dealer, ok!" Joey shrieked, then in an instant had turned pale, the realization of what she had just confessed consuming her.

"Potter?" Pacey asked, shocked and unsure.

"Oh shit," Joey said, getting up and running as far away from the tree as she could get. But Joey wasn't really running from the tree; she was running from the gorgeous boy sitting beneath said tree.

Pacey debated in himself whether or not he should follow her. It would be great black mail to make it easier for her to fall for him. So he gulped in his fears and started running after her… wishing he had one decent bone in his body that actually wanted him to stop. But the thing was he was genuinely concerned for her well being; which was the scariest thing of all.

"Hey Potter! Wait up!" Pacey called after her in the darkness of the cold October night. She stopped unsure and just stayed there. Waiting for him to approach her.

He kept running until he was almost side-by-side with her and then began to walk slowly… ever so slowly… just preparing himself for what he was about to do.

He walked in front of her and then turned around to reveal a tear stained face and red puffy eyes. He automatically sought out her face and caressed her cheek in his hand. Her eyes immediately closed shut at the sign of affection and it was all Pacey could do to not just pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless until both their worries just… floated away. But that would change everything… and he wasn't ready for change yet. So he pulled away abruptly and shuffled from foot to foot. Looking down at the ground finding the dark grass ever so interesting.

Joey looked up at him confused. One minute he was comforting her and the next he was just ignoring her. This boy was very baffling. She looked on in disbelief when it had been almost five minutes of him just looking at the ground.

"Pacey. What are you doing? You've been staring at that patch of grass for what… ten minutes? Are you _trying_ to make me feel worse? You're the only one who knows about it and it's going to stay that way." Joey had a stern look on her face and Pacey's immediately shot up.

"And what makes you think I'm going to keep this to myself little Miss Potter?" Pacey was challenging her. Not a good idea at the moment but the only thing his mind was registering him to do. Joey looked utterly baffled and insulted by his words.

"And here I was thinking you were trying to be my friend." Joey squinted her eyes at him before walking off into the night. Pacey stayed rooted in his spot. Breathing deeply before the plunge.

"And who says that we're friends Potter?" Pacey asked. Watching his breath fog in the night. He waited for her to say something but instead heard her approach again.

"Well… I just thought that… Well… I don't know…" Joey trailed off… unsure of herself and unsure of the situation.

"I think what we really are is enemies. I hate you; you hate me. Simple as that. It just so happens that you spilled some of your skeletons at my feet and I was just being a decent human being." He was about to go on but Joey's cold voice beat him to it this time.

"A 'decent human being'? Pacey… no offense but you couldn't be a decent human being if you tried." She folded her arms and looked on victorious that she had actually thrown down his shields long enough to get in a real insult.

"Come with me." His voice was so quiet you almost couldn't hear it over the stillness.

"What?" Joey questioned him. What was he talking about now?

"I want you to come sailing with me on my boat."

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Pacey finally turns around with a blank face and stares into her eyes.

"Because if you don't then by tomorrow I can guarantee you that someone's father will be arresting another father for possession and distribution of illegal substances." Pacey challenged Joey not only with his words but with his eyes. She couldn't stay away for too long. He was too irresistible. She rolled her eyes at him condescendingly.

"Fine. But only because it's black mail." She gave him a grave look and tried to tell him with everything she had in her that she hated him and everything he stood for and was doing for her. When all she really wanted to be doing was telling him how much she loved him. Wait one second… she doesn't love him. Infatuated? Yes. Love? No.

"So. When are you going to kidnap me anyway?" Joey asked him curiously. When he didn't answer she moved for him slowly… she became so close that their noses were almost touching. His breath lingered on her lips and the only sound that could be heard was their labored breathing. He tilted his head… almost like he was going to kiss her. Then he pulled back so their noses were just touching again. All the while their eyes were closed tight… just waiting for what was to come. Then out of nowhere he leaned over to her ear and spoke.

"Right now." He moved back from her ear to gaze into her perfect eyes that were looking sincerely shocked. He grabbed her hands and started walking away from the East side. Onto the West.

Joey dug her feet into the ground harshly and tried to make him let go of her hand. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"I already told you Potter. We're going to go sailing and you're coming with me. Now let's go." They passed the Oak tree quickly and almost got to the dividing point until Joey really stuck her heals in the ground and made so even Pacey couldn't move her.

"Potter let's go." Joey just dug her heals in further. Willing him to let her go.

"I've… I've never been on the West side before…" Joey said looking away from him ashamed that in all her 17 years of living she had never set foot on the other side of town.

"You've never been curious and just crossed sides before?" Pacey asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I figured that if I was lucky enough to live in the East side that I should just stay."

"In all seriousness, Potter, prepare yourself for what you are about to see. The West side is a scary place, all kidding aside, and it's a shit load scarier at night."

"What goes on in the West side?" Joey asked shakily, willing herself not to cry and her voice not to crack.

"Let's go find out," Pacey whispered into her ear, causing Joey to shiver from the closeness.

Pacey started to walk again, but instead of Joey fighting him off, her curiousness got the better of her. Suddenly, Joey was over the line. It took a bit o walking to actually get near houses, or the town, but when Joey did, she wished she could just turn around.

Joey saw how scary the West side was. It was like living on the street, only you had a bed to sleep in every night. It was nothing like the East side, clean or new. The West side looked old, crumbling, and dirty. On one street corner, Joey could see a group of kids standing around a man, looking like they were buying something from him.

"Drug dealer," Pacey said as he saw where she was looking. "Guy always wears a mask though. Hey… maybe it's your dad. Wanna say hi?"

"Shut the hell up, Pacey," Joey warned.

They walked by an alley and Joey had enough time to look in to see a fight going on. There was one man sitting on the ground, and another man was holding a gun a talking quietly, but the sound of his voice gave Joey chills, and not the good kind.

Joey kept her head down for the rest of the trip to wherever Pacey kept his boat. When they finally got there, and Pacey turned around, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Pacey, please, just let me go home?" Joey begged.

"No way, Potter. Now, get on," Pacey said gesturing to the boat he was already on. It was a nice boat; Pacey had found it after a huge storm, and it was pretty much destroyed. But he had fixed it up, and was now proud to call her his own.

"Pacey…," Joey began but trailed off. Pacey reached down and pulled her onto the boat, seeing as she wasn't gonna get on herself.

"Welcome aboard True Love, Potter."

"You named your boat True Love? Whose the girl?"

"True Love is just an idea for now, Potter. But I think I might have found the girl, too."

k… so do you like it? hate it? plz tell us! PLZ!

5


	5. A Boat Ride Gone Terribly Arwy

hey guys! thnx for the reviews! we always love hearing from you guys:) enjoy!

For Love or Power

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: How many people think 'Promicide' would have happened if we owned this show?

"No Mr. Potter," Dawson slurred into the phone at 12:30 that night, "I already checked by the tree. She wasn't there."

"Are you sure she wasn't there? Because you sound a little drunk there, Dawson," Mr. Potter replied.

"I'm sure she wasn't there," Dawson replied, becoming annoyed. Honestly, what kind of father didn't know where his sixteen year-old daughter was at 12:30 at night?

"What about Jen's?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I already called."

"Then I honestly have no idea where Joey is. Dawson, go drink some coffee, take an aspirin, get some sleep, and I'll have Joey call you in the morning."

"Alright," Dawson sighed, and with that, hung up his phone.

It was weird; Joey was always at the tree at midnight on Saturdays. It was her thing. She didn't like parties, so always refused to go when he or Jen invited her to one. Dawson just sighed and lay back on his bed. Where the hell was Joey?

"Pacey, where the hell are we?" Joey asked from her seated position aboard True Love.

"We're just riding around, Potter. Don't have a damn aneurism or something." Joey rolled her eyes and sighed trying to get more comfortable in her seat. Pacey looked over to her and gave her a small smile. It wasn't a cocky smile… just a smile that made Joey glow. Except was quickly hidden once she remember who he was… and who she was and how they could never be together. It was too impossible to work. An East and a West… how cliché.

Pacey saw Joey shift in her seat and realized this whole wooing thing would be harder than he had planned. He motioned with his head for her to come over.

"Come over here Potter." Joey looked up and saw him again gesture for her to join him. She gave him an incredulous look before slowly sliding over towards him.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes to slits and examined him carefully. He shrugged her off and grabbed her arms gently.

"Just come over. You'll find out once you get your butt over here." Pacey had a plan to get this girl to woo and it _was_ going to work. He placed Joey so she was between him and the wheel. He softly placed her hands on the wheel and put his hands over. Sending shivers down both their spines. He began to move the wheel in their hands so that now they were both steering.

"So what is the point of this exactly?" Joey being the impatient person she is had to ask. Also the close proximity with the low level of banter was not helping the sexual chemistry a bit. Pacey leaned over so his warm breath was tickling her ear. He slightly nuzzled there affectionately… getting a little too caught up in the moment. He quickly realized that he was getting too into the wooing part so stopped abruptly. When he felt Joey stiffen he returned to his spot by her ear. His breath just lingering there. He sighed and spoke low and huskily.

"Just teaching you something you've never done before." He was about to nibble her ear involuntarily but when he felt her slowly slip away he stopped. She looked at him absolutely furious. He was a bit on the confused side as to what he had said that had made her run away… again…

"Is there a problem Potter?" Pacey questioned her. She looked a little shocked that he didn't know the meaning of her outburst and walked over to him again… carefully… cautiously…

"You know exactly what the problem is _Witter_. You were trying to get into my pants! I should have known you should never trust a West." She looked on pompously and Pacey felt outraged.

"What! Was that a condescending tone I heard there about me?"

"You said it not me."

"I can't—I can't believe this! Hear I am… trying to… trying to… and you! You're just so ungrateful! And rude and stubborn! And as for trying to get into your pants! I was _not_ trying to get into your pants. You mean too much for me to—" Pacey stopped suddenly catching his words before they spilled from his mouth. He turned to the wheel quickly and felt Joey burning holes through his back.

"I mean too much for you to what Pacey? What! Finish what you were saying!" Joey didn't know why… but for some reason him not wanting to say what he was going to or just not saying it was almost more insulting than having him just say it and she couldn't handle that.

"Nothing Potter. Just sit on your ass and be happy." Pacey mumbled quietly… hoping this whole mess would just be over. If he spent much more time with her he didn't know what would happen. Joey huffed disapprovingly and was about to say more but Pacey turned around and gave her a 'don't mess with me' look.

"Potter just shut your mouth, sit down, and just enjoy the freedom." Pacey turned back around and went back to his sailing duties.

_'What freedom?'_ Joey couldn't help think to herself.

It had been at least ten minutes since any words had been spoken between them before Joey looked up at the sky and began to speak again.

"It looks cloudy." Joey said, still looking up at the vastness of it.

"Potter, it's one in the morning; how the hell can you see clouds?" Pacey asked, rolling his eyes.

"I just can… please tell me you checked a weather report before you dragged me to your stupid boat?" Joey brought her head down from the clouds and eyed Pacey.

"Well, between the knowledge of a drug dealer, the black mail, and the kidnapping, I really didn't have time," Pacey replied with a blank face… then a sly smirk crept its way to the surface.

"You think you're so clever and witty and smart and charming-," Joey started but stopped immediately after the words had rolled off the tongue.

"I never said I was smart, Potter," Pacey cut her off, making Joey smile, but only for a couple of seconds until she put her defenses back up. It was too dangerous to let them down now. Especially under the circumstances.

"Jen… it's Mr. Potter."

"Oh… hi Mr. Potter," Jen replied. "Is there something I can do for you at one in the morning?"

"Is Joey there?" he asked.

"No, she isn't. Have you checked by the tree?" she responded.

"Dawson did, I did… do you know where she might be?"

"I have no clue, in all honesty. I haven't talked to her since Thursday," Jen said. "Is everything OK?"

"Well, it's just that it's storming pretty bad now, and I'm just worried she stuck in the rain somewhere."

"It is raining really hard… do you want me to help you look for her?"

"No… no, I'm sure she'll be home soon. Thanks Jen."

"Anytime Mr. Potter."

"Pacey, this storm is getting really rough!" Joey yelled over the whistling wind that had engulfed them as she helped Pacey secure the boat.

"We'll be fine, Potter, don't be a wuss!" Pacey yelled back.

"This may be some male ego thing, maybe even some stupid West side plot, but whatever it is, just give it up! We should turn back!"

"Potter, my boat is gonna get us through this!"

"Pacey!" Joey screamed as a hug wave began to tip the boat over. "She's gonna capsize!"

"No, she won't!" Pacey answered as he grabbed Joey, making sure she didn't fall into the water.

"I'm scared!"

"Don't be, Potter. I'll protect you… for now."

so… what do you think? do you think they're okay? what's gonna happen now? what about dawson? review and tell us what you think!

4


	6. A Fire That Just Wouldn't Stay Lit

thnx for the reviews guys! so glad that u enjoyed it! sry for the wait… just busy… kinda forgot! oops! plz forgive… we love u all! enjoy!

For Love or Power

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: In our opinion, Pacey's Creek would have worked just as well.

He woke up, walked down the hall, and glanced around his daughter's room. A few things stood out. The window was not opened, the light was still on, and the bed was made. That's when Mr. Potter really lost it. That's when Mr. Potter got really pissed off.

"Lillian!" he called throughout the house. "Lillian!"

"Honey, what is going on? It's early still, why are you yelling?" Lillian Potter asked as she tied her bathrobe on.

"Yeah Dad, what is going on?" Bessie, the Potter's oldest daughter asked.

"Lillian, where the hell is your daughter?" Mike roared. Bessie could see the anger in her father's eyes, and backed back into her room.

"My daughter? Suddenly she's not yours anymore?"

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea where she is! She's probably at Dawson's house!" Lillian yelled back.

"I'm going over there, and I swear to god, if I find her in bed with that boy, I'll kill them both!"

Joey woke up to the bright sunlight. Her head was pounding, and she had to struggle to open her eyes. When she did, she was completely shocked to see her surroundings.

Joey was on a white, sandy beach, the sun was shining, birds were singing, the ocean was rolling away; that's when Joey freaked out. Seeing the ocean reminded her of what had happened the night before: Pacey'd black mailed her into going sailing at 12:30 am, a storm had hit… and that's all Joey could remember.

"Potter!" Joey heard her name being called through the air. "Potter, are you OK… alive?"

"Pacey?" Joey called into the cool morning air.

"There you are!" Pacey exclaimed as he ran over to her. "Are you OK?"

"Am I OK? We are shipwrecked on an island… no one knows we went anywhere, least of all together. I sure as hell am not OK!" Joey yelled, standing up too quickly, and with a pounding head, fell, leaving Pacey to catch her.

"Christ Potter, don't have a baby… just chill out."

"How can you tell me to chill out? What are we supposed to do?"

"First of all, you really need to calm down. All this stress on a young mind can't be good. Then, we're gonna build a signal fire."

"With what?"

"I don't know… all I know is on Lost they built a signal fire."

"No one has been rescued on that show, Pacey! In fact, like, five people have died!"

"Yeah, but one person was born."

"Pacey, we shouldn't be arguing about a television show right now! We need to get out of here!"

"I'm aware! Go get some sticks for a damn fire; I'll go see if the radio still works."

"Fine… you know, people are gonna come looking for me, and when they do, I'm telling everyone that you kidnapped me!"

"And when you do, I'll tell everyone what your dad does in his spare time!"

Joey walked off in a huff down the beach, looking for pieces of driftwood, anything burnable. Pacey watched her as she stomped away.

_She's cute when she's mad._ He thought to himself before he walked backed down to the boat.

"Dawson Leery, get your hands off my…" Mr. Potter had started yelling as he climbed through Dawson's open window. By the time he'd gotten inside, Dawson had jumped out of his bed and was scrambling to his feet from the floor.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Dawson exclaimed.

"Where is she?"

"Who? Joey?"

"Of course Joey! Where is she?" Mr. Potter yelled, becoming very confused.

"You said you'd have her call me! I haven't seen her!"

"Dawson, what's going on?" Mitch Leery asked as he walked sleepily into his son's room.

"Mr. Potter was just looking for Joey, dad. Go back to bed, everything is fine."

"Alright…" Mr. Leery yawned, and with that, was back out in the hall from whence he came.

"Mr. Potter, I swear to god that I haven't seen Joey since way before I called you last night. I have no idea where she is, search the house if you want." Mr. Potter looked into Dawson's eyes, and could tell he wasn't lying.

"Alright… I'm sorry, Dawson."

"It's alright Mr. Potter. And I'm sure wherever Joey is, she's fine. Just hiding out for a little bit somewhere or something like that… for attention, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

"Bye, Mr. Potter," Dawson called as he started the decent back down the latter.

"Yeah… Bye Dawson."

"Pacey!" Joey screamed as she came running down the beach. "Pacey, I swear to god something is out there!"

"Out where?" Pacey asked, amused as Joey came running up with some wood in her arms.

"In that forest over there!" Joey exclaimed, pointing to the woods where the beach and it converged.

"Potter, I'm sure something is out there," Pacey said laughing, and taking the wood from her grasp.

"Something dangerous, dumb ass!"

"Potter, you're paranoid. Like you think some monster or something has been waiting its whole life just for you to crash here so it could it you."

"I heard something!" Joey shrieked, infuriated that Pacey couldn't give a damn if something was out there or not.

"He came in through the window?" Jen asked, laughing as Dawson told her the story of his very confusing morning.

"Yeah, he just barged in, and started yelling to get my hands off his daughter."

"Oh my god… what did your parents say?"

"My dad walked in, but he didn't look like he really cared. I loved how much my parent's love me… But anyways, he was looking for Joey."

"Wait… she didn't go home?" Jen asked.

"No, wait… how did you even know she was missing?" Dawson asked back.

"Mr. Potter called me last night. He said Joey wasn't home, and he'd already checked the tree. I wonder where she is?"

"Come on… it's Joey; she's probably just doing this for attention!" Dawson exclaimed. "I don't know what everyone is getting so worked up over.

"Of course you wouldn't care," Jen muttered under her breath, but Dawson had heard.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I suppose you and Abby Morgan were exchanging English notes last night in that bedroom at Matt Caulfield's party?" Jen asked in an accusing way.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't love Joey! She's just some god damn prize to you! You don't love her, you just want her!"

"Well, I haven't gotten her, yet… have I?"

"Dawson! This relationship you have with her should be about more than sex!" Jen exclaimed.

"Jen, the girls on the East side would give anything for one night with me! Joey doesn't even want me!"

"Joey's never going to have sex with you, Dawson. At least I hope she doesn't, because you really are being an asshole!"

"Oh please, as if your relationship with Henry isn't based on sex!" Dawson yelled. He was glad his parents weren't home, because the way he and Jen were yelling, his closed bedroom door wouldn't do anything to block out this fight.

"But I know Henry isn't in love with me, and I'm not in love with him. We don't have a deep, meaningful relationship, and we both know it! But Joey thinks you guys have a deep, meaningful relationship, and you sure are screwing it up!"

"At least something's getting screwed," Dawson muttered loud enough for Jen to hear him.

"I'll see you later Dawson. I can't be anywhere near you right now. And you better hope Joey's dead somewhere, because when she gets back from wherever she is, I'm telling her everything. I'm going to tell her about every girl you've ever cheated on her with!" And with that, Jen was out of his room in an angry huff.

The day went pretty fast for a couple of shipwrecked teens. Pacey's radio turned out to be completely busted and there was no large piece of wood that could be used as a raft either. They were just going to have to wait. They started up a fire but then ocean winds picked up and no matter how big they tried to make it, it just kept burning out.

So now the night has come and Pacey and Joey are left with nothing… except each other. Joey was just sitting on the beach staring at the ocean… thinking about how big and broad it was. You could never get tired of it. There was so much to do… so much to discover. One could live there and be… totally content.

"The longer you stare the more likely it is that help will never come…" Pacey whispered into her ear as he plopped down beside her. Joey turned to him and scowled.

"I wasn't looking for help idiot. I was just… thinking." Joey sighed and looked out longingly at this mass of water. Pacey watched her expressions on her face and was completely mesmerized. He had never seen someone so passionate about something before in his life. The way her eyes lit up at the thought of something better. It made him want to be better. And that made him scared shitless.

"Come on Jo. We should get some sleep. I'm sure we'll be fine." Pacey said softly to her. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that had blanketed them on this cold night. Joey looked at him and shut her eyes softly.

"Sure." She uttered and stood up and followed Pacey to wherever it was that he had planned for them to sleep. They walked up the beach for a little while until there were two lovingly made patches of blankets for both of them.

"Here. You can take either one you want and I'll take the other." Joey smiled at Pacey and made her way over to a blanket.

"Thank you Pacey." She said warmly to him. Pacey realized right then and there that he was so far in love with her he didn't know what was left and right… what was up and down… what was east and west…

"Anytime Potter." Pace coughed, trying to rid himself of his thoughts. He settled himself into his blankets and shivered at the cool breeze floating around them.

"'Night Jo."

"'Night Pace." Pacey smiled at her nickname for him. It made him feel special… like he actually meant something to her. He felt loved and worthy of someone's love.

As the night went on the two shivered uncontrollably and the only thing heard between the two was their chattering teeth. So finally Joey got up from her spot on the beach and eased towards Pacey. He was lying on his back and Joey crept up right beside him.

"Jo… what are you doing?" Pacey questioned her when he felt her snuggle into him.

"Well… I'm cold and I really don't want to get hypothermia if that's okay with you?" Joey said slightly turning so she could see Pacey's smile before he snuggled her farther into him. Turning so that he could completely engulf her in him. He placed his hand over hers… right by her heart and moved his head so it was inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo. He felt her stiffen slightly.

"Don't worry Potter. I'm not trying to get in your pants." Joey huffed disapprovingly as Pacey just laughed. After a few minutes their breathing finally evened out and all there was… was silence.

so… what do u think? love it? hate it? tell us! but we hope u liked it! and plz… review review!


	7. The Sparks Fly

so, we are both so sorry for the long wait! we have had a lot going on, some writer's blocks... but here we are, back with more! we hope you all are enjoying this story as much as we have fun writing it! thank you all for the reviews! enjoy!

For Love or Power

Ch.6

Disclaimer: We don't own anything… we've been over this a million times… if we did than the show would've been much different (AKA Dawson… not so much. -)

Joey slept like a baby that night. She didn't remember the last time so felt so warm in her life. She snuggled into the warm body behind her and placed her hand over his that was now draped protectively across her waist. She felt his arm tighten around her and she sighed content about how she was in this moment. She felt truly happy. She hadn't felt this way in so long.

She felt his breath in her hair… she could tell he was smelling her scent by the way that he took large breaths and when he exhaled it sounded like he was in utter pleasure from being here with her.

The breeze picked up so Joey turned around so now she was lying face to face with him. He was a little shocked by her but didn't move an inch… he wanted this moment to be here forever. She placed her hands on his chest and ran lazy circles over them… not really thinking about anything… just about the normalcy of her actions. When she heard him breath harder she got excited. His lips spilled her name out and that was all it took…

"Jo…" and her eyes flew open like a mad woman. She quickly backed away like he was some sort of toxin that was deadly if you were too close. Pacey had to rub his eyes a little to fully apprehend what had just happened and what was happening now.

"Jo?" Pacey questioned her kneeling and trying to move towards her. But all she did was run farther away. He was confused as to why her emotions changed so drastically in the short 2-second span.

"PACEY!" Joey screamed at him. She was so angry with him. Did he not know that she had a boyfriend? And that that boyfriend was his enemy? GREATEST ENEMY! She stood up and folded her arms across her chest and looked at him angry as hell. Pacey stood up dumbfounded and became angry himself.

"JOEY!" Pacey yelled the exact same way as Joey. He didn't know what he had done wrong… but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her blame him for everything.

"Pacey this is funny. I'm serious!" Joey yelled back at him. He was mocking her and she knew it. She knew that this was all a game to him and she needed to escape it before it was too late.

"Serious about what Jo! What did I do!" Pacey looked at her accusingly as she dropped her eyes for a moment.

"Well… you… you just… you were… you were all over me Pacey! Don't you know who my boyfriend is?" Pacey scoffed at her and his arms were now folded as well.

"You mean golden boy? Yeah… I know who your boyfriend is. But I wasn't the one with my hands on your chest… now was I?" Pacey questioned her and she turned a dark shade of crimson. Pacey stepped daringly closer to her and she eyed him accusingly.

"_What_ are you doing Pacey Witter?" Joey was furious with him and if he tried anything he wouldn't live to see help come for them.

"It's cold…" Pacey leaned in even more to her and his warm breath lingered on her lips

"And I need the extra body heat." He whispered seductively to her. Joey lost her breath momentarily… taking it all in. She had to take labored breaths before it went back to normal. All she could do was stare at his lips… those kissable lips that she could just imagine exploring her—wait a minute! She's not supposed to be thinking this… she's supposed to be upset with him!

"Pacey! Get the _hell_ away from me!" Joey pushed him hard in the chest and she could tell that he wasn't expecting that one. He gave her a shocked expression and made his way over to her once again. She tried to push him away but he kept fighting her. Fighting his feelings. He knew it would be a matter of time until he cracked and had to know—no… needed to know… if she had the same feelings he did. He grabbed her arms but she just kept struggling.

"Jo! Will you quit being so difficult for like… one second! Please." Pacey didn't mean to be rude but he had barely whispered his apology to her… realizing that he had just been a total ass.

Joey huffed her disapproval towards him but gave him the okay to speak.

"Thank you." He breathed. "Jo… things are really weird and really strange and I just… well I just need to… I need to know if… if… if…" Pacey couldn't do it. It was too hard for him to get the words out. He was too afraid of this. He didn't know if he was ready.

"You need to know if what Pacey? What's so important that you can't even tell me?" Joey inquired much more patient than before… but still not calm. She was not about to calm down… but she did have the decency, and the curiosity, to be patient and let him finish.

Pacey sighed and just took a deep breath before he delved into something that could be… would be the end of everything.

"I just… I need to know if you… if you… have feelings… for me?" Joey looked at him thoroughly shocked that he would ask her that question. He could see her turning angry and infuriated and needed to stop that from happening. "What I mean to say is. Well… I might as well just say it…" Pacey got even closer to Joey and looked at her so carefully… just trying to tell her without words what was going on in his head. When he saw the confusion in her eyes he swallowed hard. "I have feelings for you Jo. I have all along. And I just… I wanted… needed to know if you felt the same way before I gave my heart away entirely to you." Pacey let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding once he had finally let his confession out in the open.

"I… I…" Joey was utterly speechless. She didn't know what to say to him… how to react to that. She had found out she was feeling the exact same way he did once he had confessed but was just processing this information. "Pacey… we can't… I can't. I mean… what about Dawson. And you're from the West… and I'm… I'm from the East. It would never work Pacey. You know that as well as I do." Joey turned her head away from Pacey so she wouldn't have to endure watching his pain course through his body. His hands were still firmly on her arms and she could tell they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Pacey didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say. He just had to say what he was feeling. If he owed her anything at this point it was to be totally honest with her and just say what he was feeling.

"Screw that! I don't care about that stuff. And if you care about me like I know you do... hope you do... you wouldn't care either." Her face turned when she heard his words and she became defensive all over again when he put his hand on her chin to try and bring their lips together in a kiss. A kiss she wanted and needed so badly… she wanted it with every fiber of her being.

"No Pacey! I already told you! We can't! I can't! I won't! I won't let this happen. I already have so much shit going on in my life and this won't make it any better… not by a long shot."

"But why not Jo? We could be happy! Me and you! We could work! We could…" Pacey trailed off defeated. He didn't know what else to do. Joey shook her head fiercely from side to side. Blocking out what he had just said. This couldn't happen. This _wouldn't_ happen.

"It's not worth it Pace. Even if we were happy. There is no way it could last. All this is gonna do in the end is bring tears and bloodshed together in one hell of a reunion." She lowered her head and felt a sudden wave of anger flood over her. She lifted her tear filled eyes and looked at him. Letting him see everything. Not hiding anymore. Saying exactly what she didn't feel.

"I _can't_ Pacey! This can _never_ happen. It's better this way! Can't you see that!" She questioned him. He felt a sudden bravery that he hadn't had in a long while wash over him. He moved his hands up to her upper arms and pushed himself dangerously forward to her.

"I don't care." And that was all it took. He pulled her forward harshly so they were trapped in a kiss. Joey's eyes open wide at his boldness. His lips felt so good. But she had to fight it. She banged her hands on his chest for a few seconds until she knew he wasn't going to let go. His hands moved from her arms to her waist… she could now get away. This was her chance. But instead she let all of her doubts dissolve away and melted into the kiss. She deepened it further by delving her tongue inside the crevices of his. He was a bit shocked… to say the least. But this was actually happening. This was actually going to happen. He groaned in pleasure when everything washed over him. He picked her up momentarily before placing her back down on her feet. Keeping her right where she was… entrapped in his loving arms.

Capeside was established some time in the 1800's by fishermen. At that time, it was a nice, quiet, peaceful place. There was no East side or West side. Capeside was one. And by 1920, the Witter's had moved to town. Law enforcement seemed to be their calling, and Franklin Witter, who at the time was 25, quickly became sheriff of the place.

By the time he retired in 1960, his two sons, Chris and Tom were deep into the realms of law enforcement. Chris, the older of the two, became sheriff after their father retired. While Chris was sheriff of the town, a rich family moved in, but on the East side of the Creek. The small townsfolk, who were quite poor, didn't think much of it.

But soon other rich families heard word of Capeside, and they moved in as well. Soon a yacht and country club were built, all on the East side of the Creek. The West side-ers, as they had begun to call themselves, didn't take kindly to the new comers looking down upon them and their lives, and the East side-ers didn't trust anything about the poor side of the Creek.

Soon, fighting between the two sides was breaking out regularly. All the East side-ers had to do their shopping in the West and the only schools were on the West side as well, because the West side had been built first. The fighting got so bad, a small shopping center had to be built on the East side, along with a whole school system. By the time Chris retired, he was a very tired man.

Tom lived an unmarried life, leaving no children behind, but Chris and his wife had a son and a daughter.

Beth, his oldest child, joined the force when she turned 20, but was killed in action, leaving behind a fiancé. Chris's other child, John, also became an officer of the law, and in the early 80's, he became sheriff. And he's sheriff to this day.

A second police force wasn't granted for the small town, which was why the East side didn't have their own. John Witter was a fair man, but the East side-ers really got a raw deal when it came to theft or property damage. His officers just wouldn't listen to anyone from the opposite side of the Creek, but John always found out the troublemakers in the end.

So that was why Mr. Potter was walking across the Creek; to report to the police that his daughter was missing.

Mr. Potter hated everything about the West side. The kids were rude, the adults weren't the best role models, and everything about it was dirty. But, the West side was the best place to sell his… pharmaceuticals. He was the Masked Salesman; because he wore a mask so know one would know a good upstanding East side-er was dealing drugs. He'd never sold to the sheriff's son, though.

So Mr. Potter walked into the police station, and demanded to see the sheriff at once. He was granted this permission, and began his case as he entered the room.

"Sheriff Witter," he greeted.

"Mike Potter… strolling about the West side on a gorgeous day?" John asked sarcastically.

"My daughter's missing, Witter."

"When did you last see her?" John asked.

"About two days ago," Mike answered.

"Why did you wait so long to report it?"

"Dawson had me convinced she was doing it for attention… but I know my daughter, and she wouldn't stay out like this."

"Well, you always think you know your kids, and then they go and surprise you. My son, Pacey, hasn't been home in two days. Probably wreaking havoc with his friend Jack."

"My daughter is missing, sheriff," Mike replied.

"I'll put word out. We'll start a search. Where would she go?" John asked as he grabbed out his walkie talkie.

"I have no idea…," Mike trailed off.

In such a small town where fighting goes on constantly, it's unusual for their not to be some sort of encounter every day. Jen, who was becoming suspicious, decided to investigate this, because Dawson's request for a rematch hadn't been answered. And what she found out surprised her… Pacey Witter was missing. So, because Jen loves messing with Dawson, she figured she'd share the info.

"Hey Dawson," Jen said as she entered his room. "How's it going?"

"Not so great. I'm starting to worry about Joey. And I'll have you know, I really thought about what you said, and you're right. Joey really is in this for love, and I haven't been fair to her. She'd never cheat on me… and I've been a real asshole, sleeping around… But that's all going to change, Jen. Because I realize I love Joey, more than I thought I did, and when she gets back, I'm going to make sure she knows it," Dawson said, taking a few deep breaths when he was done.

"Can you say mouthful? And I'm glad you've come to your senses. Now… guess what!" Jen said excitedly. Dawson's declaration would only make her information sweeter… for herself, anyways.

"What?" Dawson asked.

"Guess who is missing?"

"Who?" Dawson asked.

"Pacey Witter," Jen replied.

"Pacey's missing? Since when? I want my rematch!"

"From what I've gathered, he's been missing for two days," Jen said coyly, letting her information sink in.

"Two days? Joey's been missing for two days."

"And I heard that Jack said the last time he saw Pacey, he was heading towards the tree… at around midnight on Saturday night."

"What!" Dawson exclaimed. "If he's done anything to Joey, I'll kill him!"

"Well, I have to go now, Dawson, Enjoy the rest of this beautiful, school free, October Monday! It's not often we have an in-service day this time of year." And with that, Jen was gone.

Joey and Pacey lay on the beach in each other's arms. Joey snuggled farther into Pacey's neck as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. This was a perfect moment. Nothing could ruin the peaceful stillness that had taken hold of them. Pacey moved away a little and looked into the eyes that were gazing adoringly back up at him. He gave her a small kiss and scooted down so he could nuzzle her nose without the awkward position.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered to her as he began to nibble her earlobe lovingly. It elicited a soft moan from Joey's lips and her fingers entwined themselves into his short hair. Joey smiled uncontrollably at all the emotions she was feeling. She sighed happily.

"I'm just thinking about how nice it is to be here with you. How glad I am that we're here together." She snuggled into him a little more and peered into his soul with her eyes through his.

"And how happy you're making me." Pacey lost all self-control and devoured her lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to go on for days. Joey moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid into hers and explored every crevice he could. She searched for his tongue with hers and began to duel with him. He groaned into her mouth and was surprised by her dominance when she turned them so she was lying on top of him. Devouring his mouth. Her hands moved from his hair and tugged on his lobes and moved down his neck with a sensual touch. Joey was driving him crazy. Her hands moved down onto his chest and explored her way back up again. Making lazy movements as she went. Pacey pulled away from her mouth momentarily and Joey opened her eyes slowly wondering why they weren't kissing at that moment.

"I can't breathe woman." Joey chuckled a little and moved her knees on each side of him so she was now straddling him. Pacey eyes went wide when she was now sitting on him. Joey moved back down and made her that she wasn't leaning all the way on him.

"Better?" She breathed into his lips and Pacey looked at her in awe. Loving this moment like no other.

"Much. Thanks." He smiled his thanks before pulling her down to him once again. He captured her bottom lip in his mouth before easily sliding his tongue in her mouth. But he needed more. He couldn't explore her body this way. So he placed one hand on her back and one on her face and turned her over, much to Joey's surprise. He settled into the space that her outspread legs had formed and was now free to explore her body freely. He felt her hands immediately go to the hem of his shirt and ease her hands up slowly… feeling every curve, every crevice, ever inch of his chest. When he groaned into her mouth and moved his hand to the hem of her shirt she scratched him wanting him with everything she possessed. He slipped his hand under her shirt and was about to go further but something in him screamed that this was just too soon. He ended the kiss and softly kissed her before resting his forehead on hers. She looked at him in a confused daze.

"What? Why did you stop?" She placed her hands on his cheeks and willed his eyes to open. He complied to her silent demands and gazed down at her longingly.

"We can't do this now Jo. It's just too fast." Joey sighed and let her face fall from his gaze as a solitary tear slipped from her eye. Pacey could see her sadness and wanted to just melt it away. He could only think of one thing to say to fix the moment. So he gulped down his fears and set aside his doubts and took a deep breath.

"I… I love you." Joey's face immediately shot back to his. Her glistening eyes wide with shock.

"You… you do?" Joey couldn't help let the smile of joy grace her features as Pacey's nose again nuzzled with her own. His eyes shut in complete happiness and sighed with content.

"Yes. And I have for a long time. I just tried not to. I tried so hard not to love you. But I do and I've never been so happy in my entire life. You make me happy Jo. I never thought I'd ever be happy. You brought hope to my miserable existence… why someone like you ever gives me the time of day is a mystery to me but I don't regret loving you… ever." Joey's eyes brimmed with unshed tears at his declaration. Joey moved his face down to hers and assaulted him with butterfly kisses. She kept whispering over and over again.

"What?"

"You are Pacey. Don't let yourself ever think you're unworthy. I'm the one that feels unworthy. I mean all I've done all my life is put you down and everything you stand for. I don't deserve you." Joey whispered as another silent tear escaped her.

Pacey moved his hand under her chin and moved her face so she could look at him properly.

"Don't you ever let yourself think that. The only one that doesn't deserve someone is me. You are so amazing. And I'm not perfect either. I've put you down before. But that was before we really knew each other Jo. That's all in the past. All I care about is now, and what we have now. And all I know is that I am completely head over heals, flat on my ass in love with you."

Joey tried to stifle her flowing tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her possessively. Like if she let go he would be gone forever. Pacey's face was now buried in her hair inhaling her sweet scent and hers was nuzzling his neck. Pacey heard Joey mumble something into his neck and couldn't quite figure out what she said. He moved back a little and peered into her eyes.

"What?" Joey smiled embarrassed and pulled him close to her again and right before she captured his lips in a kiss she whispered.

"I love you too."

yeah... it is a long one! we again are sorry for the wait! we hope you loved this chapter! ok... review and we'll update soon!


	8. The Search

For Love or Power

Ch. 7

Disclaimer: So tired of thinking up clever ways of saying we don't own Dawson's Creek.

The police force was out in search of Joey Potter and Pacey Witter on Tuesday morning. Dawson had grudgingly gone to school, and Jen was torturing him mercilessly. Jack was skipping, as per usual, and applauding his friend for getting the Potter girl away for so long. But Joey and Pacey were content in their own little world.

"How long have we been on this island?" Joey asked as she and Pacey lay on the beach. She never thought she could be so comfortable in his arms. But the arms of her enemy were so inviting.

"Three days, I think. Why?" Pacey said.

"These have been the best three days of my life," Joey replied.

"Mine, too. I can honestly say that in all my life, I've never been happier."

"Can we stay here forever, Pacey?" Joey asked as she leaned into him, taking in his scent.

"Somehow, I don't think that'd happen, even if we wanted it to," Pacey told her sadly. "I wish we could, though," he said before he kissed her.

All day long, Dawson couldn't concentrate. Pacey was missing… Joey was missing, something just didn't add up. They would never be together. It must just be coincidence. That's what Dawson kept telling himself, untill he got a message from Jack. A boy had walked up to Dawson, handed him a piece of paper, and walked away.

_Dawson Leery, _

_This is Jack McPhee. There is a pressing matter that we gotta discuss. Come alone… I'll be alone, too. Meet at the tree at 5:30. If you aren't there, I'll find you. _

_Jack _

_P.S. Destroy this message as soon as you read it._

Dawson read the letter at least five times more before destroying the message. And at 5:30, after dodging Jen and Henry, Dawson made his way out to the tree. Jack, however, was a few minutes late.

"You're late," Dawson pointed out as Jack walked up.

"You're a quick one, Leery," Jack replied. "Show up first, you give away the upper hand."

"What is with this meeting, McPhee?"

"I assume you know my man Pacey is missing?" Jack asked.

"Of course I know."

"Do you have anything to do with it?"

"I wish I could say I did… but I don't," Dawson replied. "What about my girl? I swear to god, if Joey's hurt-," Dawson began.

"I don't know what happened to Joey," Jack cut in. "I didn't know she was missing."

"When was the last time you saw Pacey?"

"Saturday night, around 11:30," Jack replied.

"Where was he going?" Dawson questioned.

"He was gonna take a walk. Him and his dad got into a fight," Jack lied. Dawson could not know about the plan, even if Pacey was missing. "And what about Joey?"

"She didn't go home on Saturday night."

"Coincidence, huh?"

"What exactly is this meeting about, McPhee?"

"When my boy goes missing, I do whatever it takes to find him. Especially when his boat is missing, too," Jack answered.

"Pacey has a boat?"

"Piece of junk that he fixed up. Got it for next to nothing. But it's not in dock, and he always tells me before he goes out. And no one would dare steal Pacey's boat."

"His dad's the sheriff, right?"

"Yeah… so what?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Pacey's dad doesn't give a shit. We don't have parents like you East side kids do. Our parents are too busy trying to stay out of debt to raise us."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I guess there ain't much I can do."

"We could help each other… just this once."

"I'm already going against everything I stand for by being here right now. Not a chance in hell I'm gonna help you find your girl."

"Than why call me for this meeting?"

"To see if you had any information."

"Why would I give it to you willingly?"

"I was gonna beat it out of you, but I can tell by your eyes that you're not lying. You might wanna work on that by the way," Jack called over his shoulder as he walked off; leaving a confused Dawson is his wake. But Jack had gotten all the information he needed, and his suspicions were confirmed: Pacey was definitely with Joey; and probably working his magic.

Pacey saw Joey from a distance just standing gazing at the beach like she had done so much when stranded on their sanctuary from the real world. Pacey snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and nibbled her neck affectionately. Joey gasped at the sudden contact but immediately melted into his arms. He turned her around and the couple kissed frantically, both knowing that their haven wouldn't last much longer. They would have to face reality soon, as scary as that was.

Joey's hands threaded around his neck and she played with the nape of his neck while they kissed hungrily. Pacey moved his hands to her backside and lifted her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around him and he groaned at the feeling. Joey ripped her mouth from his and ventured to his neck longingly, not getting enough of him, never getting enough. She didn't even notice that they were moving when she lightly bit his earlobe. She heard him give a light gasp and remedied the wound by licking it sensually over the lobe. Pacey went crazy and dropped her down on the blankets that were lying sloppily on the sand.

Joey came down and Pacey settled between her legs before devouring her lips once again in a passionate kiss that took over all his senses in a mad rush of desire. He had never felt this way before in his entire life.

Joey's hands again moved to his chest and scratched the skin tenderly. She draped them on his back before pulling away from his fiery kisses, her lips still swollen from all it's kissing, gnawing and nibbling. Pacey bent his forehead against hers and his eyes fell closed. He sighed completely content. A feeling that he had running through his veins a lot while stranded here.

"What are we gonna do?" Pacey didn't even notice Joey quavering and crying underneath him. He opened his eyes and they widened and he moved his hand up to wipe away her fallen tears.

"Don't cry Jo. What do you mean anyway?" Joey had somewhat controlled her flowing tears and swallowed deeply.

"What are we gonna do when they find us Pacey. I'm scared of what's gonna happen. I can't live without you. I love you so much. But Dawson's my boyfriend and no one would ever accept us back home. We'll be torn apart, ridiculed, humiliated, heart broken. I can't do it. I'm so scared. Because going back means losing you. And I don't want that… what are we gonna do Pacey? What are we gonna do?" Joey was rambling now. Obviously this had been piling up in her mind for a while. All Pacey could do now was just try to ease her pain.

"Shhhhhh. Baby it's okay. We'll make it through this. We'll think of something. Shhhhh." Pacey lifted them up so she was now sitting up on his own sitting form. Her face was buried in his neck and he could feel her silent sobs vibrate through him. He submerged his hand in her hair and the other was caressing her back soothingly.

"How about this Jo. Why don't we keep this to ourselves for a little bit? You know? Not tell anyone about us, just keep it under wraps." There was a long pause between them and Joey backed away from him slowly peering into his eyes as if he'd gone mad.

"Are you embarrassed by us or something? Is that it? Is that why you're suggesting that? Because I don't even think I can go a day without being near you." Joey began to sob again but Pacey kept on soothing her, cursing himself for filling her with doubt.

"No Jo. We'll still see each other. But for now it'll be our little secret. And I don't think there is any possible way that I could be embarrassed by you. Even though you're an enemy on the West side you're still considered by _everyone_ the most beautiful there. That's why we all accepted you being the "queen" of the East. That's just how we refer to you there. You're like this… untouchable goddess or something. There is _no_ way I could _ever_ be embarrassed about being with you Jo." After Pacey's speech Joey couldn't help herself when she lunged herself forward and locked lips with Pacey.

They engaged in one of the most passionate kisses that had been shared between the two. After their momentary high had fallen Joey pulled away and let her forehead rest against his and sighed.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. But do you think we can really do this? Make it work?" Joey looked questioningly at Pacey and he placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away again.

"If we want this to work than it will. We won't let this pull us apart… I won't let it." Pacey whispered his last sentence before Joey devoured his mouth again and the two were at it once again but now with hope for the future.

"Frank, I need your cooperation," John was telling the dock keeper Tuesday evening. "I checked my boy's boat… it's not there. You have any idea when he took it out, because I haven't seen him for about three days."

"When I got in Sunday morning it wasn't here. But an S.O.S. came in from an unregistered boat at around two a.m. on Sunday. Kyle received it, but the radio must have gone out, because when he tried to respond, all he got was static."

"There was a storm Sunday, and Pacey never did register his boat. Do you have the coordinates?" John asked.

"No, we never received them. But Kyle said they sounded like they were right in the middle of the storm, and at that time on Sunday, according to charts… it was about off the coast of Crescent Isle."

"There's a cove up there, isn't there?"

"Yes… but I've never been there. Is there anything else you want to know?" Frank asked.

"You know Mike Potter's girl… on the East side?"

"I've seen her a few times."

"Have you seen her recently? She's been missing since Saturday," John said as a realization hit him.

"No, haven't seen her," Frank answered as John started walking away. "John?"

"I'm gonna kill that boy of mine," John muttered as he walked off to the police boating house.

hey guys… sry we haven't ud in so long. we hope u like this anyway! sry for the wait! plz review and tell us what u think!

5


	9. The Rescue

Hey guys! SOOO sorry that it took us this long to ud! But… you're in luck! We're gonna do a heavy duty ud and get you guys up to date… we're currently up to ch.12 and I'll post all the chapters, but ch.13 might not be for a while. SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NEGLECTING YOU GUYS! WE LOVE YOU!

For Love or Power

Ch. 8

Disclaimer: We do not own Dawson's Creek. That's good for some, bad for others. note the passive aggressiveness

Joey was out of breath. She was out of breath a lot these days. But as she pulled away from Pacey, breaking their kiss for air, she realized she was truly happy. Joey had never been truly happy in her life, even when everything had seemed perfect. But now that she was with Pacey, her enemy, now that she knew her father was a drug dealer, and now that she still had Dawson to deal with, all the little imperfections made her feel real. And that made her happy; he made her happy.

"We'll need a story, you know," Pacey whispered as he was catching his breath.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth? That you kidnapped me and blackmailed me," Joey replied with a smirk.

"Because that's a felony, babe," Pacey replied.

"Well, how about we say that I'd gone for a swim, got caught in a current, and you just happened to be out on your boat. You heard my cried for help, but didn't realize who exactly was in the water until after you rescued me. Then the storm hit, and we wound up here." Pacey looked on in complete awe and respect for this woman that could come up with a completely flawless story in a matter of seconds.

"That's brilliant. You are brilliant," Pacey said, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips and leaving a small kiss on her forehead.

John was heading the police boats that were making their way towards Crescent Isle. If he found his son with Joey Potter… well, John wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but it was gonna be bad. Mr. Potter and Dawson Leery were on a different boat heading out towards the small island off the coast of the Isle, and Jack was onboard with John.

"Jack, are you sure you don't know anything about this?" John asked for about the umpteenth time.

"John, I told you everything I know. Seriously… lay off," Jack replied, exasperated.

"If they are together, Jack… we're all gonna have a real problem."

"I'm aware… sir."

"OK, everyone, we're nearing the island, get ready!" John yelled to everyone, and then repeated into the walkie talkie for the other boat.

"Do you see them?" Joey asked as she stood on the beach, looking out at the water.

"I see them," Pacey whispered from his spot beside her. They couldn't touch each other anymore, for fear someone on the boats might see.

"I want to kiss you again before they get here, Pace. Who knows when I'll get to again," Joey said, turning to face him.

"Come with me," Pacey said, turning and walking up the beach to an area where the boats were not visible.

Joey threw herself into his arms the moment he turned, savoring every moment of the kiss as if it was their last. Pacey groaned at her urgency and tightened his hold on her hips as their devouring mouths slowed to give more passionate kisses that could hopefully sustain them until the next time they met. She knew it wasn't the last time she'd ever kiss Pacey, but it certainly felt like it. Pacey held Joey as tightly as possible, making their good bye last as long as possible. After a few more stolen moments of sheer bliss, they parted, and smiled sadly at one another.

"It's not good bye, just remember that Potter," Pacey whispered into her ear, seeing as he was still holding her.

"I know. I love you, Pacey," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Joey; no matter what happens," he replied sighing and resting his forehead on hers before closing his eyes momentarily. "You should go first… they're probably on the beach now."

"Alright," Joey said sadly, and with that, turned and walked up to the beach, each step their conjoined hands got torn apart a little more until her had finally slipped from his. Pacey stood watching after her as she made her way out of their hiding place to where just as Pacey had said, the boats were landing.

"Joey!" Mike Potter yelled as he ran to his daughter, followed closely by Dawson. When he reached her, he pulled her into a hug, but the hug was one sided. Joey hadn't missed her father at all, was still mad at him, and was certainly not going to hug him.

"Dad," Joey replied, less than enthused. Mike knew exactly why Joey was so mad at him. Before Dawson could greet Joey, John Witter ran up.

"Are you alright Miss Potter?" John asked.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. You're son saved my life," Joey answered.

"Pacey did what?" John, Mike, and Dawson all exclaimed together as Pacey made his way onto the beach.

"Hey pops. You found us," Pacey said, making his entrance.

"You saved my daughter's life?" Mike asked as he approached.

"Well…," Pacey began, trying to appear modest. But Joey caught on.

"Don't be so modest Pacey. I had gone for a swim on Saturday, and got caught in a current. Pacey came along suddenly in his boat, and helped me up. I guess he didn't know who was calling for help," Joey said.

"Well, we got caught in that storm, and ended up here," Pacey concluded.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Joey," Dawson said, wrapping her up in a hug. Dawson's back was to Pacey, but Joey could see him clearly, and could see the hurt on his face as Dawson hugged her. But when Dawson backed away and Joey found herself in the midst of wet, sloppy, frantic kisses you could seriously see steam radiating from Pacey's enraged form if you looked hard enough. Her eyes were open the entire time and even though Dawson tried to venture his tongue into her mouth she kept hers closed tight, not letting him get anymore than the touch of her lips. Her gaze moved from nothing to Pacey and gave him an apologetic look, and he replied with a slight nod, knowing it had to be done.

"Pacey, man… how'd it go?" Jack asked quietly once he reached Pacey.

"How'd what go?"

"You and Joey. Is she in love with you, yet? Is our plan working?"

"All is definitely going according to plan," Pacey whispered as Dawson took Joey's hand and led her back to the police boats, but a plan that Jack was completely unaware of.


	10. The Scadal

For Love or Power

Ch. 9

Disclaimer: We own nothing… but the story of course, is ours.

She was absolutely stir crazy. It'd been a week. Joey hadn't seen Pacey for an entire week. She hadn't seen him, kissed him, held him… nothing. And it was driving her crazy!

So there she sat, in Dawson's room, watching his completely ridiculous attempt at foreplay as he lightly brushed her arm with his fingertips. As he leaned in for the kiss, Joey felt the urge to get out of that room as fast as she possibly could.

"Dawson, I have to go," Joey said, standing up.

"Joey!" Dawson whined. He'd promised himself he would wait for Joey to be ready. He'd promised himself, and Jen, that he'd never cheat on her again, but Joey was making it increasingly difficult.

"Dawson, I'm sorry. I'm not ready to have sex with you, get over it!"

"This isn't about me, is it?" Dawson asked as Joey made her way to the ladder. She stopped short at his sentence, knowing the same argument they'd had all week was about to come up.

"What are you saying, Dawson?" Joey asked.

"You and Pacey were alone on an island for three days. What do you think I'm thinking?"

"You think I figured I'd never be rescued, so I just jumped Pacey the first chance I got?" Joey asked angrily. "You think I have no control of myself?" Joey realized the wording of that phrase was wrong the second she said it, but hey… it's the truth.

"What do you mean? You had to stop yourself from having sex with my worst enemy?"

"Dawson…" Joey replied trailing off.

"You did… didn't you? I thought I knew you, Joey! I thought you were an East side girl! You're my girl! You are supposed to want me!"

"Dawson, I'm tired of having this argument with you. I'm leaving before you say something else you'll regret," Joey replied, and with that Joey climbed out the window, down the ladder, and disappeared into the night.

Pacey and Jack were sitting in his back yard, seeing as there wasn't much else to do on the West side. They each had a beer in their hands, but Pacey was completely distant. He had been all week, and Jack really wanted to know why.

"So… what's up with you, man?" Jack asked.

"Nothing's up with me, ok? I'm fine," Pacey replied evenly, a blank expression played on his face.

"Man, you are not fine! All week you've been this way. And have you forgotten about our plan? You haven't seen the Potter girl at all."

"I've had a lot on my mind," Pacey answered, becoming angry with all the hassling.

"Well, you better get it off your mind, and fast. We have to bring the East side down, and soon."

Joey walked along the Creek, not paying attention at all to where she was going. She was tired of everything. She was tired of having to hide her true feelings, she was becoming increasingly afraid of her father, and she was afraid she'd never see Pacey again.

Ever since Joey had gotten back from the island, she and her father had been distant, to say the least. It was almost like Joey breathing annoyed Mike, so she was out of the house as often as possible. He'd begun yelling at her more now, too. He'd yell about anything, and their screaming fights normally ended with Joey running out of the house at all hours of the night, and sleeping under the Tree.

And that just happened to be where Joey ended up on this lovely Wednesday night. At the Tree. She sat down, and got herself comfortable for a long night, when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"I'm really glad you're here," came his gentle voice as he sat down beside her and took her hand. He seemed on the verge of tears when she threaded her hands through his and stared into his stormy eyes.

"I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life," Joey whispered as she sat up so she was eye to eye with Pacey.

"I've missed you," Pacey whispered into her ear. Slowly nibbling on her lobe affectionately, needing her… badly.

"Me, too," Joey replied breathlessly. Pacey pulled away and gazed into her eyes until he finally leaned in and their lips met in a wondrous reunion of sloppy kisses and groping hands. Pacey let his hands travel wherever they could, down the curve of her butt all the way to the bend in her perfect neck. Pacey was about to go farther but Joey stopped him by pulling away and peppering him with two sweet kisses before pulling away completely. Pacey looked into her eyes and in that moment she knew that he was trying to apologize for every moment they were apart.

"I can't keep doing this, Potter," Pacey told Joey sighing heavily. "I am going crazy back there!"

"I know what you mean. Dawson tried to have sex with me again tonight. I've never wanted anything less. I think he thinks we had sex on the island, though."

"Why's that?"

"Because I didn't choose my wording right, and told him I had to control myself when I was with you."

"Just like that?"

"Well, I didn't say it exactly like that, but he got the gist of it. He's pissed, too."

"I love you, Joey," Pacey whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him ever closer to her.

"I love you, too, Pacey," Joey whispered before his lips met hers again in a heart stopping kiss filled with more passion than either had experienced in their entire lives. Tongues were exploring like no tomorrow and hands, they were just in a big mess around them as they continually fought for more of the other, knowing that nothing they ever gave would be enough… but giving it still because they had such a connection… they could never stop.

But from somewhere in the shadows, Dawson was watching. And let me tell you… he didn't like what he was seeing at all.

He had followed after Joey a few minutes after she'd left. And knowing Joey, he figured she'd go to the Tree. But when he got there, he was surprised to see Pacey walk up and take her hand, and he was beyond pissed when Pacey leaned in and kissed Joey.

Joey couldn't be with a West side-er. Especially not the king of them all. She was the queen of the East side. What could possibly be better than that?

_Well, _Dawson thought, _Pacey can't have her. At least… not before I do._ And with that, Dawson escaped from the shadows and made his way home… with each step a new part of his plan arising.


	11. Trouble In Paradise

For Love or Power

Ch. 10

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Joey walked the path to her locker perkier than the day before. Because this day she was happy… oh yes… she was very happy. For just in this past weekend she had not only been with her love… but also got to hold him and kiss him… and love him. The way she had wanted to everyday since their first kiss.

She approached her locker and began fiddling with the combination when she felt a wind on her neck… she knew who it was and just that thought sent shivers down her spine… but not the way she did with Pacey… no… the way she did with Dawson. Every time he got within two inches of her she cringed, she couldn't believe that she could feel this way with someone that had once been her everything.

But she still plastered a fake smile on her and turned to embrace her boyfriend, the one she loved prominent in her mind however.

"Well hello to you to." Dawson smiled into her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent lingeringly… trying to let his memories of her with Pacey escape his mind. He couldn't let Pacey have his Joey. It just wasn't possible… and he would keep it that way. Dawson had a plan and everything was going to work… if not… it would be hell to pay…

"How are you?" Dawson asked.

"I'm fine," Joey replied, still smiling. She was remembering the way Pacey had held her last night. She'd felt so safe in his arms.

"There's nothing you want to talk about?" Dawson asked gently.

"No… why?" Joey asked.

"Well, your dad said that ever since you got back from the island, you've been disappearing every night. Did… did Pacey do something to you?"

"No! How could you even think that?" Joey asked defensively.

"Because he's from the West side, Jo! He preys on nice girls like you!"

"You really don't know much about him. He isn't as bad as you think," Joey replied evenly. "And who said I'm a nice girl?"

"Joey… you won't have sex with your boyfriend. You are a nice girl," Dawson replied. "And why are you defending him to me?"

"Because you are judging him and you hardly know him."

"I don't want to know him!"

"And who says I'm not having sex? Just because I'm not having it with you, doesn't mean I'm not having it!" Joey screamed. Dawson was really pissing her off.

"What… are you a whore now?" Dawson screamed back.

Suddenly, both Joey and Dawson remembered they were at school. They both looked around, and saw all the students who had stopped and were watching with their mouths open in shock. Dawson's crew was standing a little behind him, and were snickering. When Dawson had told them he and Joey were having sex, they thought he was lying. Now... they knew.

"I can't believe you just asked me that," Joey said, walking past Dawson and stopping in front of his crew. She saw James, a newer member, still laughing. "And what is so funny, James? I heard Beth dumped you last week, and you are paying her to pretend she's still your girlfriend." And with that, Joey walked down the hall and out of the school. When she left, Dawson slammed her locker shut, and gave everyone a threatening glare before taking off down the hallway opposite of the way Joey had gone.

Pacey sat in his boat, hoping no one would find him and make him go to school. The previous night, waking up with Joey, had been amazing. He'd never felt this way about a girl before. Normally, Pacey just slept with a girl, no strings attached. But with Joey, he felt different. He didn't want to hurt her, or kick her to the curb. Pacey wanted to be with her forever.

That's why his and Jack's plan made him feel so guilty. Pacey wasn't going alo0ng with the plan anymore. He didn't want to use Joey to get to Dawson. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted to be with her, and not care what anyone else thought about it. Pacey wanted to be able to walk down the street and hold her hand, and for everyone to be OK with it. But they were in Capeside… and that would never be.

"Pacey, what are you doing here boy?" John asked his son. He had spotted him a few minutes ago, but seeing as Pacey wasn't going anywhere, he figured he'd make him go to school.

"I'm ditching school."

"Well, get your ass up and go."

"No."

"Pacey… get your ass to school, now!"

"What does school even matter? Why should I bother?"

"Because I told you to."

"Maybe that worked when I was five, but I'm 17 now. I'm not afraid of you anymore," Pacey said, pushing himself up from his seat on the boat and walking away.

"Pacey!" his father yelled after him, but Pacey kept walking. He walked until he got to the tree. Like Joey, it was his place of refuge now.


	12. The Plan Of The Century

For Love or Power

Ch. 11

Disclaimer: We still own nothing.

"You need to calm down," Jen said sternly to Dawson in his bedroom later that day.

"Don't come into my room and tell me to calm down, Jen! What the hell are you doing here, anyways?" Dawson asked angrily.

"I saw you and Joey's little performance today," she replied.

"It was hardly us causing a scene, Jen. Nothing to get worked up over."

"A scene, Dawson? You guys practically put on a Broadway musical! What the hell is going on?"

"She's cheating on me!"

"So… you've cheated on her! And I know you haven't stopped. I saw Abby Morgan climbing down your ladder last night, so don't even pretend with me."

"Jen… she's cheating on me with Pacey Witter."

"What?" Jen exclaimed, completely thrown off guard. "Pacey Witter… you're sure?" she whispered.

"I'm positive. I saw her with him a few nights ago. And she was missing in action all weekend."

"Dawson… this is bad. Word of this can't get out! It'll make our side look weak!" Jen shrieked. She loved Joey, but her being with Pacey Witter was unacceptable.

"I know. I've got a plan, Jen. Don't worry… I overheard something going on in the Potter's house yesterday when I went looking for Joey. Can you say drug dealer?" Dawson said with an evil smile on his face.

Joey was enjoying the night, walking slowly down to the Tree. She wasn't meeting Pacey tonight, but she hadn't felt this happy in a while, and the quiet and peaceful night was soothing her.

"Joey… wait up!" she heard Dawson call from behind her. She slowed down.

"Hey," she said quickly, trying to get him to go away. "Dawson, I really don't want to talk now, so-," she began but he cut her off.

"Then don't talk; listen. I know all about you and Pacey Witter."

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, playing dumb.

"You are a shitty liar, Jo, so don't' bother. Besides, I saw you two together at the Tree."

"Dawson… I…," she trailed off.

"You little tramp! Are you willing to give it up to everyone but me?"

"I'm not having sex with him, Dawson! That isn't what it's about! It's about love and trust and understanding. Compassion. Things you would know nothing about!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, you bitch! I practically own this side of the Creek!"

"As if things like that really matter to me! You don't know me at all!" Joey yelled back, glad they didn't have an audience this time.

"But I'm going to know you… tomorrow night; if you get what I mean," Dawson said menacingly.

"You are not implying what I think you're implying, you bastard," Joey whispered sharply.

"You are coming to my house tomorrow night, and you are having sex with me."

"As if you could actually make me!" Joey yelled, shocked at what Dawson, her lifelong friend, was saying.

She looked into his cold eyes, and knew somehow, he had changed from the boy she'd grown up with. He wasn't a happy, free spirit anymore, but a cold, menacing man. She didn't even recognize him anymore.

"I know about your dad, Joey," Dawson whispered.

"You what?" Joey asked, quickly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"And if you aren't at my house tomorrow night at eight, I'm going to the police, the town newspaper… anyone who'll listen to me will know exactly how you're living on my side of the Creek."

"Dawson… you wouldn't," Joey muttered, looking down as tears fell from her eyes.

"I would. You know I would. Be at my house at eight, Jo," Dawson said, turning around and walking away.

"You bastard!" Joey called after him.

Dawson didn't turn around, he didn't stop. He didn't even acknowledge that she'd spoken. He kept on walking away from her… away from what they'd ever had.

Joey didn't know what to do, or where to go. She didn't love Dawson. She didn't want to sleep with Dawson! Who could help her?

"Pacey!" she whispered to herself, and took off for his house as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Pacey, we haven't made a move on the East in a while now. What the hell is going on?" Jack asked Pacey in his backyard. Pacey and his crew were assembled in the Witter's backyard, the crew mostly complaining about the lack of action since Pacey's disappearance.

"Guys… just give it time," Pacey answered, trying to calm them all down.

"Pacey, what about the plan with the Potter girl?" one of the guys called out.

"I'm working on it," Pacey replied threw clenched teeth.

Suddenly a voice called out threw the night, silencing the lot gathered at once.

"Pace!" a girl screamed. "Pacey!" Pacey recognized the voice as Joey.

"Joey Potter?" Jack asked, looking to where Joey had stopped dead in her tracks by the side of the house. "We were just talking about you."

"What are you doing here, Joey?" Pacey asked, walking towards her a little, but was stopped by Jack's hand on his shoulder.

Joey couldn't contain herself, if these people had to hear what she had to say, then so be it.

"It's Dawson, Pacey! He's going to make me sleep with him," she said the second part quietly.

"Why is that Pacey's problem?" Jack asked.

"Well… because…," Joey didn't know what to say.

"Are you still operating on the false allusion that Pacey is in love with you?" Jack asked, but Joey ignored him and walked closer to Pacey.

"Tomorrow night at eight, he said if I wasn't at his house he'd expose a horrible family secret that I can't let get out. Pacey… you have to help me! He's blackmailing me."

"Joey Potter, Pacey doesn't love you," Jack told her.

"He was only pretending to love you to use you to bring down Dawson," a member of the crew called out.

"A plan that has been in the works far too long if you ask me. Besides… Dawson doesn't really love you anyways. He cheats on you practically every night… everyone in town knows it. And it's a shame that such a fine piece, such as yourself, won't give it up, especially to her boyfriend," Jack said smiling at the obvious hurt written all over Joey's face.

She glanced at Pacey, who wasn't even looking at her.

"OK… I… um…," Joey stuttered, at a complete loss for words. Pacey finally looked up at her, and she could read the guilt all over his face.

"Joey… I…," he began, but trailed off.

Joey couldn't be there anymore. She had to get as far away from Pacey as she could. So she ran. She ran all the way back to the tree, sobbing.

'Pacey doesn't love me. Dawson doesn't love me. I might as well just sleep with him tomorrow. It's not like it even matters,' she thought to herself in the midst of her fits of sobs.

"Jack, you're such an ass!" Pacey exclaimed after a few moments of silence, once the laughter had died down. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I know, I ruined the plan, but it isn't like it was working, anyways," Jack replied, sipping his beer.

"I love her, Jack!" Pacey didn't care who he said it to, or who heard. Not anymore.

"You what?"

"I'm in love with her!"

"Pacey, she's an East side chick. There are plenty of girls on our side of the Creek you could get, hands down. Forget her, man."

Pacey just shook his head and walked down to the water. Everything was screwed up.

Pacey ran as fast as his legs could carry him to where he could find her… the tree. He approached slowly as he found her figure shaking from all the sobs that wracked through her body. Pacey walked slowly and careful, unsure of what was to come. He knelt down and looked on at this beautiful creature in front of him.

"Jo?" He questioned her but she just shielded herself more from him, brining her knees up to her chin and burying her face in it's unending depths. Maybe if she just ignored him, he would go away.

It wasn't so easy though; Pacey wouldn't give up on Joey that easily. He touched her shoulder tentatively and pulled it back when she shrugged it away. He sighed, knowing he had really screwed things up.

"Joey, let me explain here. At first, yes… I only went after you to get back at Dawson, but then… somewhere along the lines… I realized what an amazing person you were, and… and I fell in love with you Joey. I fell hopelessly in love with you, and you have no idea how horrible I feel about what I did to you. I should have told you, but I was afraid of this, I was afraid of you hating me. I just can't take it."

Joey lifted her head from her knees and scowled over at him as she let his false words wash through her body. She wouldn't let him toy with her anymore.

"You know Pacey, I think I have a _slight_ idea of how it feels. How it feels to be lied to, humiliated, everything you once believed to be true becoming a lie right before your eyes." She sighed heavily and lifted her face upwards, letting it rest on the oak's bark and closed her eyes. "God… and I really loved you too," she said more to herself than to him.

Pacey's face snapped over to Joey's in confusion and swallowed hard, hoping he hadn't heard right… she couldn't possibly mean that… could she?

"_Loved_? As in… you don't anymore?" Pacey couldn't take this torture… one minute he was the happiest guy on the planet. A beautiful woman he loved on his arm and everyone worshiped him… but now… he'd be lucky if his friends still looked up to him… and the girl…? His eyes brimmed with unshed tears so he took his hand and wiped them away quickly, he wouldn't let her wreck him. Oh… who the hell was he trying to fool? The moment his love became requited she had wrecked him.

Joey looked spitefully at Pacey. She wanted to make him suffer. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt at that moment… she wanted to break his heart just as badly as he crushed hers.

"You heard me Witter. But you just had to go and fuck it all up." She couldn't take being near him anymore. She didn't even look at him and see the pain etched on his face as she stood up and began walking to the East.

"Oh… and Pacey? It was nice… while it lasted at least. But now I'm off to be with a guy I don't love… and leave maybe… my one true love behind." And with that she became enveloped by the darkness that had already surrounded her.

Pacey was completely awe struck. What had he done? A sob escaped him involuntarily and tears began to stream down his face. He wasn't crying… but the tears kept falling all the same. He couldn't believe it… what had he done? Her… her _one true love_? Fuck… this was such a mess. Pacey slumped his body against the support of the big oak and sighed heavily… the tears still flooding his eyes.

Eventually his body began to shake and he hunched over so he could bury his face in his hands as he let his tears finally take him over in a storm of intense emotions that were anything but pleasant. What was he going to do? He knew he would never be able to live without her. But she wasn't about to open her arms to him and support him as he cried all his tears out on her shoulder… this was no fantasy… this was reality… and that just didn't happen. She was as stubborn as he was, she would never let him back in… never…


	13. A Little Courage Is All It Takes

Okay guys… just a warning… this chapter DEFINITELY has a little smut in it… so just warning you now… you've been warned…

For Love or Power

Ch. 12

Disclaimer: We disclaim. So that settles that.

Joey ran as fast as she could… towards her broken home… her broken family. She didn't even register the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, dampening her heart. She just didn't care anymore. Once she knew that Pacey couldn't see her anymore she let all her sorrow take her over and she knew that she would never be the same. God… she was such an idiot. Why did she have to believe all his bullshit? She actually believed that he loved her… what a joke… but he is an awful good actor. The looks he gave her were so toxic… and so full of love and wanting… man he must have really rehearsed or something. Or… maybe she wasn't the first one. Maybe he's played other girls before. Well duh… of course he would've played other girls… that's just the type of guy he is… he gets what he wants and when he's done he just drops them. She sighed in frustration… apparently she had been dropped.

Joey walked the halls of East-Capeside High spent. Her eyes were still red and puffy from all of her shed tears over a boy that she loved wholly, with all her heart. She headed toward her locker and sighed as she saw an anxious Jen, apprehensive to talk to her.

Joey approached and ignored Jen's presence, keeping her focus on the locker in front of her and the task of getting her books for class.

"Hey Jo. How are you? I've heard that a lot of stuff has been going on lately and I--" but before she could finish Joey sighed and began to speak over her, cutting her off.

"I don't have time to gossip with you Jen. So please leave me alone and go bother someone else. Maybe Abby will be happy to see you again? I hear she still hasn't gotten over that whole thing with you stealing Henry away. Could be good bonding time." She never even looked away from the metal in front of her as the words sunk into her friends skin.

Jen looked shocked at her outburst and was suddenly very outraged with her as tears began to fill her eyes.

"You know what Joey Potter? Here I am trying to be a friend to you and help you with everything you're going through and you're here making me feel like shit and pushing me away. Well guess what… it's working. Talk to me when my friend, Joey comes back will you?" And with that said, Jen stalked off, completely unaware that she had affected Joey so much that a stray tear fell from her eye as she slammed her locker shut and began to make her way to class.

Lunch period had finally come and Joey was thankful for that. She had to get away from this place as soon as possible and melt away into her room and never leave its safe walls behind.

"Hey Joey."

But all thoughts of hopefulness escaped her as an all too familiar scent invaded her senses and had her cringing inwardly at the sound of his voice.

"Dawson," Joey said, not turning around but instead sitting down at the table in front of her and setting her food down carefully. Dawson was completely in step with her and set his food down next to hers and slid into the seat right next to hers. She flinched as she felt his hand find her thigh and begin drawing soft circles onto her jeans.

"So… have you come to your senses yet?" The tone of his voice made her want to spit in his face and tell him to go to hell. But she couldn't do that because if she did that would be it for her. She would be out of her house; she would be closer to Pacey, which was an issue in and of itself. The mere thought of even being in the same town as him made her want to ball. How could she deal with a few blocks?

Joey sighed and lowered her head down at the table… fighting back the tears that were already coming. A tear slid down her cheek before falling into her food.

"I'll do it." Her head was still facing the table as she let out her whispered declaration. She couldn't believe she had just said that… but she did and it was done and there was no turning back. There was nothing to keep her from giving up her virginity to Dawson… now that she knew her love for Pacey was i very /i unrequited there was no point in resisting the inevitable any longer.

"Good." He sneered into her hair as he let himself nuzzle her neck adoringly.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to be with you Joey. Even though you think I hate you… you're wrong… because all I really want… is you." He said as his hand climbed further and further up her thigh until it was rested firmly in her crotch, trying to make her wet for him… but that just wouldn't happen anytime soon. She wanted to push him away, but she didn't. All she did was let her silent tears fall unchecked, as her whole world washed away from her.

He let his lips begin to assault her neck and give her a rough hickey… filled with one sided passion and a hate that burned… it burned hard.

"Awwww… is the happy couple back together? Well it's about time." Henry said laughing with his arm slung around Jen's shoulder. Jen could see what no one else saw… the hurt in Joey, the pain she felt. But Joey just wouldn't open up to her… and there was really no point when it seemed to her as if Joey didn't want any help from her anyway.

They slid into the seats opposite of Joey and Dawson at the round table and sat their lunches down, enthralled with the i happy /i couple in front of them. They saw Dawson whisper in her ear, and she bowed her head more towards the table… seeming as though he was just telling her sweet nothings that she always felt she didn't deserve… but an insider would know better.

"Joey, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not gonna know what hit you. Oh, Pacey's gonna be sorry. He's gonna be sorry he ever messed with me… sorry that he ever thought he'd get you before I did. Now whose the best? Huh Jo? Whose better now? You tell me? That bastard better than me? The only guy on the East side that is willing to be with you? I hope you know that no one here could give a shit if you were even alive. You should be thankful I want you Jo. Thankful." He said this into her ear softly… almost lovingly, but Joey couldn't take it. Her head fell a little more and her tears came out a little harder as her heart began to die, piece by piece, slowly etching away into a pit of nothing.

"Come to my house at 8 o'clock tonight. Or else you'll be out on your ass before you can say," he leaned in extra close to her ear and whispered slow and soft, "my Dad is a drug dealer." She could barely hear what he had said it was so quiet. But she slowly nodded her head before she lifted herself from her chair and began to walk out of the lunch room, and away from all the onlookers, wanting a peak inside of the perfect life of Joey Potter, with her perfect boyfriend, Dawson Golden-Boy Leery, who could do no wrong, and i was /i god.

Pacey walked around his school dejectedly and annoyed. Annoyed that he could be so stupid as to let his entire relationship with Joey end because of a stupid lie that he couldn't own up to until it was too late. He walked down the halls toward his locker and once he was in sight of it he saw Jack slumping next to it, waiting for him to show up. He approached his locker and completely ignored Jack, which was surprising to him, but he decided to start talking anyway.

"So Pacey… about last night. What was up with that? You're not serious are you? You don't love her. You're just following up the plan right? Trying to make her think it's still real? Cuz if so, then man I applaud you… I actually thought you meant what you said. Granted I was a bit frightened for a moment there, but I can see through your games. I can--" but before anything else came spewing out of his mouth Pacey shut his locker harshly and looked Jack straight in the eyes angrily.

"No Jack. I was i not /i lying when I said that. I am in love with her. I Pacey Witter, am in total and complete love with Joey Potter. Okay? Are you happy now? Does that make you feel better to know everything? And how Joey is i never /i going to forgive me after you so rudely told her the entire plan we had going. The plan that I had ditched long ago because I really wanted something with this girl. Is ithat/i what you want to hear Jack?" He growled angrily toward his best friend. Jack just gaped at him as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well that's what ya got Jack. And I'm done with playing games. So could you just leave me alone now man?" And with that Pacey walked away from Jack… leaving him just as clueless as he was before… trying to sink his teeth into everything that had just been said.

Joey slowly clogged down the dank, warped docks, away from where her boat was docked and towards the patch of grass that led directly to the front door of the house that held her fate. She didn't go up to the door, rather went around the side of the house to climb up the ladder that was all too familiar to her.

As she began to climb she looked over to Jen's house and stopped climbing as she saw Jen staring directly towards her. Jen just stared at her blankly, wondering why Joey would be going to Dawson. All Joey did was stare blankly right back at her. She finally bowed her head and began to climb again. She wished so badly that Jen would help her, and stop Dawson. She hoped that someone would. But when she didn't hear Jen call her name she just kept climbing, never looking back at her good friend. Sad that she had upset her and pushed her away when she needed her most.

When she reached the top of the ladder she climbed over and walked slowly over to Dawson's already opened window. The blinds were blowing restlessly with the wind. She looked at them and silently shed a tear. She quickly wiped it away and parted the two pieces of cloth and climbed into Dawson's room.

He was sitting on his bed staring at his watch. When he looked up all he said was, "you're late." She shrugged timidly.

"Sorry." She whispered, afraid to talk back to him. Not knowing what he would do to her if she did.

Dawson got up from the bed and approached her.

"You're a bad girl. You'll have to be punished for your behavior." Joey's breath hitched. Her heart was now beating at 100 miles an hour. Praying that he just did it fast and let her go.

He leaned into her and started to peck at her lips and unbutton her shirt. When he got no reaction from her and whispered harshly, "Kiss me." She held back her tears and nodded weakly as she let him open her mouth, let him swirl his tongue around the crevices of it. Let her tongue touch his; let it push into his mouth, but only to get his tongue out of hers. She let him do all of this as he swiftly pulled her shirt off and began to knead and caress her breasts.

He wasn't soft and gentle with her as Pacey had been. And that had made her tears finally spill over. She wanted Pacey so badly and missed him so much and was so heart broken about how he deceived her.

Dawson noticed her tears streaming down her face but didn't care, he simply ordered her to stop. He heard her sniffle a bit but her tears finally subsided. He smiled into her mouth deviously and sneered, "good girl," to her as he let his hands move to her back and deftly unhook her bra and let it untangle from her body. He pulled it down her arms and once it was off he moved his hands back to her breasts as his mouth fused with hers once again.

Her hands were clasped together tightly, wringing slightly as he continued his assault on her body. He began to move his hands lower still but when he reached her fly he also felt her hands hung tightly shut together.

"Undress me Joey… i now /i ." She swallowed thickly as she unclasped her hands and brought them up to the hem of his shirt. Her hands were shaking roughly as she tugged his shirt up and off of him, revealing his white wife beater beneath. She began to un-tuck it from his jeans and again pulled it away from his body.

All the while Dawson was unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, pulling the rough fabric down her delicate body. He tugged them down to her knees where he let them stay as his hands began to caress their way back up her thighs to where her soft cotton panties lay, covering the last private part that had yet to be revealed. Joey saw him lick his lips and his eyes darken significantly. She swallowed again as she unbuckled him and moved her hand to his fly. She saw him close his eyes and moan slightly.

"God Jo…" he grabbed one of her breasts again and kneaded it in his hand and squeezed her nipple harshly and it was all she could do to not scream out in pain. She quickly pulled his jeans down and he took no time in getting himself out of them fully. He kicked them to the side and moved his other hand to the apex of her thighs. When he heard Joey's breath hitch he smiled slyly and began to draw small patterns on her through her thin scrap of cloth.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight as unstoppable emotions flooded her and she felt the beginnings of something stir up inside her. Dawson groaned as he began to feel his actions making her wet and then in the heat of everything ripped away her panties from her body, stripped her jeans from her legs, pulling her shoes off with them and dropped her on the bed. He looked her strait in the eye as he began to caress her folds and slowly and deliberately slip a finger into her.

Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling. She had never gone this far with anyone. Not even Pacey. Her eyes began to water again, this was too far for her and all she wanted to do was put her clothes back on a run as fast as she could. But her fears were stopping her from running.

Dawson's thumb began to rub on her clit and he slipped another finger into her, feeling her tight around him. He began to move faster and drove another finger into her and fucked her with his hand. She shut her eyes tightly. Trying not to feel anything. Trying to at least imagine it was Pacey who was making her feel all these things. She began to let her tears fall from her eyes and she thought about him. And how she was a slut for not sticking to her guns and just telling Dawson no. That she would rather have her father go to jail than sleep with him. But she was too afraid. So here she was, underneath Dawson as he fingered her roughly.

He saw her tears and immediately got angry with her, and bit her shoulder harshly, causing her to scream in pain. He pushed his fingers in harder, faster, deeper… hoping she would cum for him. But she never did. She tightened around him plenty of times, but something would hold her back and he was beginning to get frustrated with her. He leaned into her ear and bit her lobe.

"Cum for me Joey. Please." He pleaded with her but Joey wouldn't do anything for him, so she kept trying to drown out these new sensations that Dawson was stirring up inside her. He got even more upset and she felt him move away from her, his fingers never leaving her though. She opened her eyes slightly and what she saw made her eyes widen in horror. She saw Dawson staring directly at her core, then looking at her and giving a sly smile. He began to lick her folds as he continually thrust into her, as his dick would be doing shortly. When she still didn't cum, he moved up to her clit and began to lick and suck it. He thought he had found the money when her walls clamped around him. He kept sucking her roughly, but when her juices never flowed out of her he lifted his head up to see why she wouldn't just cum already. He saw her clutching the sheets around her tightly, eyes shut tight, worrying her lower lip like the plague, trying hard not to give into her pure animalistic instincts.

He groaned angrily and pulled his fingers out of her and moved away from her. Joey thought that maybe he was finished with her because she wasn't cooperating with him and not giving into to her instinctual pleasures. But all hope was lost when he opened his nightstand drawer and took out a condom, showing it to her like a trophy, before stripping completely and sheathing himself in front of her. He moved back on top of her and spread her legs to accommodate him. He looked at her evilly and whispered.

"Get ready for the best fuck of your life, Joey." Her eyes shut tight again as fresh tears began to flood over and she felt his tip teasing her. Trying to get her ready and eager for him. But that would never happen. She felt him pushing into her slowly…

Pacey sighed as he watched the same infomercial for the forth time. He wasn't even really watching anything. He just needed something to get his mind off Joey, and how much he missed her. He leaned forward on the couch and cradled his head in his hand, cursing himself for the millionth time at how much he truly screwed up.

When he first met Joey, yeah… it was about the plan. But once he really got a closer look at this snappy girl, he really began to genuinely like her. Not just as a piece of meat like most of the girls he was with seemed. She was i real /i , she was smart, funny, witty, beautiful and outspoken. He hadn't intended for anything of this to happen, but, at the same time it couldn't be helped and he would never regret one second he spent with her.

He had never loved anyone like he loved Joey in his entire life. He knew that was for sure. His emotions ran so deep for her, it was almost like breathing. She was so special to him and he knew that she would never forgive him for the way he deceived her.

But something snapped in Pacey right then. He knew that if he didn't fight for her then she really would be lost forever. But he hasn't even tried to convince her his feelings were true since she shot him down. He gave up on her.

But not anymore. Pacey lifted himself from the couch, grabbed his jacket and was off. He wouldn't let this break up the greatest thing in his life.

He reached the tree within two minutes. He saw she wasn't there so he began the trek to her house. When he got there all the lights were out except one. He walked over to the lit window and peered in. He saw who he guessed was her father having a very animated argument with someone on the phone. He didn't delve deeper than that because he was on a mission so continued his search for Joey.

He didn't know which windows to check, he didn't know which one was hers. But he did remember the first night they had really talked to one another. She walked into her house after and he saw a light turn on a few minutes after. He knew it was his best bet to start there and work on. He grabbed a rock that lay haphazardly amongst the grass and threw it up at the window he thought to be hers. When no one answered he hung his head dejectedly. There was no way he could check every window without being caught.

He decided his next best bet would be to wait at the tree for something to happen that would lead him to her. When he finally got there he noticed a feminine looking shadow lingering there and he held his breath, hoping it would be Joey.

"Jo? Is that you?" He approached the shadow slowly. But as she turned around, it wasn't Joey. It was some, buxom blonde. He knew he recognized her from somewhere… but where?

"No. This isn't Joey. This is her best friend Jen… and you're Pacey." She stated as fact. Seeing him so many times she knew at first glance it was Pacey who she was staring at.

Suddenly it clicked to Pacey. The girl who was almost always with Joey, the buxom blonde, ahh. So that's who she was.

He chuckled slightly.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere." He gave her a small smile. She returned it for a moment but then it faded as her gaze wandered over the vast creek that was just yards away.

"And now you know." She looked at him for a second and took her gaze away once more.

"So Pacey. What are you doing on the East-side at this hour?" She knew he was looking for Joey. But she was the kind of person who always wanted the facts to confirm her accusations. Even if they were correct. He looked over at her, biting his lip slightly. Not knowing if she knew about him and Joey.

"Umm… I was just… you know… and then you came… and…" he was caught in a corner with nowhere to turn. He looked over at her pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't make him continue. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Pacey. I know that you're looking for Joey. I know all about you two getting together on that island. I was just milking it out of you." She smiled slightly and winked. He blushed a bit and bit his lip again.

"And by the way?" He looked up at her expectantly, wondering what it was she was going to say.

"You're a terrible liar." He chuckled and blushed again as she laughed along with him.

"Oh, well thanks for that, I'll keep that in mind." They both laughed but it soon died down and Pacey looked around for a few moments before finally opening his mouth again.

"So, umm… do you know where she is? Joey I mean? I kinda screwed things up and I i really /i need to see her. So can you help me out here?" He almost pleaded to her with desperation.

She had to have pity on his poor lost soul. She looked at him sympathetically before telling him exactly where Joey Potter was at the very moment they spoke.

"Joey's at Dawson's house. I saw her climbing the infamous ladder to his bedroom earlier. I know something's up because she wasn't herself at school today, but I don't know what's happening and I'm really concerned for her." When Pacey heard this his blood drained in realization.

i "It's Dawson, Pacey! He's going to make me sleep with him," she said the second part quietly.

"Why is that Pacey's problem?" Jack asked.

"Well… because…," Joey didn't know what to say.

"Are you still operating on the false allusion that Pacey is in love with you?" Jack asked, but Joey ignored him and walked closer to Pacey.

"Tomorrow night at eight, he said if I wasn't at his house he'd expose a horrible family secret that I can't let get out. Pacey… you have to help me! He's blackmailing me." /i 

Pacey's mouth fell open and he was in disbelief. Jen looked at him confused.

"What? Pacey? What's wrong?" She said all this quickly and all Pacey could do was still stare at nothing as his worst fears were completely confirmed. Joey was at this moment sleeping with Dawson Leery. His one and only enemy sleeping with his one and only love.

"Oh my god." He whispered and with that he was off running toward the Leery home to try to stop anything else from happening. If something horrible happened to her he would never be able to live with himself. If Dawson hurt her he would be dead within two seconds flat. That was a grantee.

He ran the whole way to Dawson's house and when he reached the ladder he practically sprinted up it. He climbed into the window as fast as he was on the roof. But he was so wracked with guilt it took him a moment to take in the scene in front of him…

Joey had tears falling from her face as she felt Dawson pushing into her. Her eyes opened suddenly when she heard a foreign noise enter the room. She couldn't really see anything other than a figure standing there, in front of the window. The moon's rays penetrating past his shadow to create an outline to where his figure was.

Dawson saw her expression change and looked in the direction she was and was confused, shocked, and surprised all at the same time.

"What the fu--" but before he could get the last word in he was being shoved off Joey and being beaten to a pulp. He tried to fight back, but since he was caught so unaware, he couldn't find his bearings, and soon found himself pinned underneath Pacey as he kept swinging punches at his face, making it harder and harder for him to stay conscious, until he finally got knocked out by one of Pacey's famous punches.

All the while Joey lay on the bed in the same position, too shell shocked to move an inch. She wasn't having sex with Dawson. Dawson was off of her. Pacey was here. Pacey was punching Dawson. Why was Pacey here? Why didn't he come earlier? Why didn't he care before? Why does he now? Before she had time to think through anymore questions she was staring Pacey strait in the eyes. His blue orbs gazing directly into her very soul. Apologizing for everything he had done wrong. She truly saw all the love she felt for him right there in his eyes.

He moved on top of her and she flinched, not wanting him to touch her the way Dawson just had. But all that happened was he put her in sitting position as he went to grab her bra and torn panties. He moved her arms out and slid the fabric up onto her bare arms and hooked the strap back up behind her. Then he pulled her up and tried to slide on the remains of her underwear. While she was standing he went to grab for her shirt and pants. He kneeled in front of her and picked on leg up. She placed her arm on his shoulder for support as he slid on her pant leg. Then he moved to the other leg and did the same. Once that was done he grabbed the waistband and began to stand, pulling the jeans up with him, until they were all the way up. He looked her directly in the eyes as he buttoned and zipped her pants. The he went to pick up her shirt that lay at his feet. He took one of her arms and pulled it through, then the other and pulled it fully on. He started at the bottom and began to button up her shirt, button by button until it was all done and completely fastened. He then went to retrieve her shoes and placed them on her foot by foot. Once all was done he came back up to look at her again and brushed some stray hair out of her face before he picked her up and opened Dawson's door and began to walk down the stairs. He approached the front door and opened it, never taking his gaze off Joey.

Once they were outside he began to walk towards the only place they had left, the Oak tree. Once there he sat her down onto the grass by the roots of the tree so she could lean back into its loving bark. He went to sit beside her and when he looked at her he saw her eyes glossed with tears. She looked at him and her tears finally began to tumble over and onto her cheeks. He gathered her up and placed her head by his shoulder. At first she didn't do anything, but eventually she grabbed hold of him as the sobs began to wrack her body. He just held her there as she broke down in his arms.

so I hope you guys liked all our ud and aren't too upset at us for neglecting you guys! we'll get back with ch.13 soon!


End file.
